Jaune of all trades
by thebebb
Summary: Jaune managed to discover his semblance when his aura got unlocked but his semblance seemed to involve levels and classes. An attempt at doing a Gamer Jaune without having to number crunch for hours on end. rated M as I'd rather be safe than sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I only watched the first volume of Rwby and a lot of things I know about Rwby comes from other fanfics so I may not have captured the characters right. Oh and I don't own Rwby

* * *

I did it, I actually managed to get into beacon. And all it took was forging my transcripts. Okay, maybe that's actually a big deal but I'm not going to let my dream of becoming a hero die just because I didn't try.

Now, only if it wasn't for this motion sickness. Trash can, toilet, lake, anything! Oh god, oh god, oh god! I held my mouth in an attempt to not let anything spill out as I rushed out of the airship. Trash can! And there goes my lunch, right into the trash can. God, that feels better. Now I just have to hope that no one saw my patheticness, especially on the first day. Who am I kidding, they definitely saw it. I won't be surprised if someone is pointing and laughing at me right now. Think happier thoughts Jaune. Right, now with my head finally out of the trash can, I can finally start my life at beacon!

*Boom*

What the hell was that!? I looked towards what sounded like an explosion while fumbling to deploy my shield, which I failed at tremendously, expecting to see some terrifying Grimm but all I saw was smoke from the remnants of whatever caused that explosion and two soot covered girls… what the hell?

One of the girls started yelling at the younger of the two. Wait, did she cause the explosion? How the hell did she do that? Don't you need to carry explosives to start an explosion? And even then, why the hell would she be carrying explosives in the first place? Oh right, combat school… Maybe I should've taken more than an old, battered sword and a shield/sheath I found in the attic. Hell, even my armour is just pieces of scrap metal I got from a junk yard. I'm just glad my arts and crafts skills managed to make it look somewhat like armour. Whether it will work as one is a completely another matter though.

As I was contemplating my weapon choices, a girl not covered soot yet covered by the same amount of blackness as the other two appeared, handed the loud girl something. A bottle? A bottle of what? Explosives maybe? Anyway, both the girls walked away after that, leaving the younger girl to herself, looking depressed. It even got to the point where she dropped to the floor.

Damn, there's no way I can just walk away when she looks so sad, even if she's probably carrying explosives on her and has a record of blowing up herself and the people around her. When I got close to her, my shadow covered her face which revealed slight shock. That shock got slightly larger when she looked up to my face. I guess she wasn't expecting someone to actually come to help her. Though, that in itself is a problem.

"Hey, I'm Jaune" I said as I reached out my hand to her.

"Ruby" The young girl, Ruby, said as she took my hand, using it as leverage to pick herself up. Her other hand went to her head in an attempt to dust off the soot in her shoulder-length hair revealing a shade of red, a red so dark that I could mistake it for being black.

"That's going to be hell to get off, here, let me help" I volunteered as I moved closer to her to brush off the soot. I might not be able to do a better job than her but at least I can get to places she can't reach.

"That's better" I proclaimed while viewing my own handiwork. There's still some soot here and there but there's no helping that. "The best we can do without a shower and a launderettes anyway"

"Thanks Jaune" A much less covered in soot Ruby said as we started walking. This is good. I made a friend, a cute girl no less. Maybe I won't be seen as a giant loser, that is, if no one saw me throw up in "...Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Oh come on!

* * *

"So, I have this thing" Ruby awkwardly said before grabbing the mechanical block on her waist. I watched as the block shifted shape into a scythe. Wait, a scythe!?

"I-Is that a scythe?" I nervously asked. How can she hold it with those frail arms hers? They're thinner than mine!?

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" What? I caught absolutely none of that. It must have shown on my face as well since Ruby rephrased her sentence. "It's also a gun"

"That's cool!" I didn't even know weapons could even do that! I was surprised when I found out my sword sheath could turn into a shield, which I only found out a few days ago, but it has nothing on this.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked with sheer enthusiasm. I guess she likes weapons maybe?

"Well, I have this sword" I took out my old battered sword. "And I got a shield"

"Um, Jaune? Isn't that sword a little… old?" Yeah, it's not very impressive. How can a sword that's so old it has rusted compare to a scythe that can turn into a goddamn gun!?

"Yeah, I couldn't really afford a weapon so I kinda took the one in my attic" I admitted while nervously scratching the back of my head.

"You didn't make your own weapon? Everyone at signal did" Ruby curiously asked. I couldn't see any distrust, disdain or doubt on her face. She's really a good person.

"As I said, I couldn't af- wait, you made that!?"

* * *

Finally! We finally got to the ceremony. It's hard to believe how many times we had to walk around in a circle to realise we were lost. Ya know, You'd think the massive crowd of people would clue us in on where to go.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" A voice yelled from a distance. It isn't for this Ruby, is it? I look down to Ruby who reacted to her name being called. Yep, it's definitely this Ruby.

"I'll see you after the ceremony" She turned to me and quickly said this before rushing off towards whoever that blond haired girl was. Sister maybe? Nah, they're way too different to be sister. But there is one little problem that has arose.

"Where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I complained to no one in particular before finding a place to listen to the ceremony. I say a place but we're really just standing around waiting for it to start. Couldn't they afford to put some chairs down here for us? Well, with this many people, probably not. But still!

"Cute boys like tall, blond and scraggly over there" wait, who said that? Was it that girl dressed in all white? And she was talking about me? Yes! I knew coming to beacon was a great decision. It's only the first day and the ladies are already swooning all over the Arc.

"Ahem.. I'll keep this brief" A voice over a microphone resonated through the auditorium. I looked towards the voice to see a very familiar face. Those glasses with that white hair… He's the one who helped me fake my transcripts! But that can't be right, why would the headmaster need to fake transcripts to get someone into his own school? There's only one possible answer I can think of, he has a twin brother. Yep, that must be it.

I spent the next few minutes mulling over why the headmaster's twin brother, because it was definitely a twin brother, would want to get me into Beacon. Ah, the speech is over, just how long was I lost in thought for it to be over already? I looked around me to see that not another soul is in the room… where'd everyone go?

* * *

It's getting close to the start of initiation now. I'm sure as hell not ready for it, that's for sure. Especially if you compare my weapons with other people weapons, hell, Ruby has a scythe that turns into a goddamn gun! But even so, the day has been good so far. I woke up in a nice comfy sleeping bag with the added warmth of my onesie, which has heating pads by the way, and had a nice breakfast consisting of the most amazing cereal to ever exist, Pumpkin Pete's. With such a good start to the day, I have to ask, Why can't I find this stupid locker!?

"This is absolutely ridiculous! There's no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday" I complained out loud to no one in particular. I mean, why would I even put it them in a locker that high? Why couldn't I pick an easier number, like 3. That's a nice easy number to find. Look, there's number 3 there. Nice and easy right? So why is the next number 14534!? It makes no goddamn sense! Why are there so many lockers in the first place? There's no way that there's that many students. There's no way I'm gonna find it before ini- oh, there it is.

* * *

So we're stood on some weird platforms while facing the edge of cliff, with a very long drop may I add. Yeah, this isn't going to end well.

"Good, now take your positions" The headmaster commanded which prompted people to get in position for… something?

I looked down the line of students trying to figure out what the hell we need these positions for. The girl at the end of the line got propelled into the air… wait, what? The platform she was standing on is now raised up and at an angle… it didn't throw her off the cliff did it? The person after her got sent flying in the same way. Oh god, it did. More and more people got thrown off the side of the cliff. This is bad, I need to do something quick.

The platform next to me activated which means it's my turn next. The platform activated and off I go, and boy did I go high. I won't lie, the going up part was quite thrilling with the wind hitting my pace, it was like a roller coaster . The going down part however, let's just say I might need to change my pants.

Luckily, I collided with a multitude of tree branches that helped break my fall. It may have stopped me from becoming a red splatter on the ground but it did leave me with multiple bruises and more than a few cuts. But at least the ground is soft.

"Will you get off me!" And talks apparently. Wait, talk? I look down and instead of seeing lush green grass, there's beautiful snow white hair. My eyes trail down further to meet with a set of alluring crystal blue eyes with a scar over the left one.

"Well? Are you going to get off me or not?" The shrill voice of the person under me commanded. Oh shit! I quickly get off the person that I landed on. Wait, I landed on her from an extremely high height, is she okay?

"Sorry, sorry, Are you alright? I kinda landed on you after all" I asked the girl in white who just got up and dusted herself off. Wait, isn't this girl that had a thing for me at the ceremony? Sweet!

"Watch where you're landing next time, you dolt. You're lucky I had aura" She raised her head as she said this. I think she's trying to do that whole snotty rich person thing where they try to show that they're better than you. But to be honest, it doesn't work that well when the person you doing it to is taller so you end up looking at them in the face, kinda like now. Wait, did she say she had aura?

"Sooo… what's aura?" I ask. The girl's face quickly turned into a snarl when I said this. What? Is it something I'm supposed to know?

"How can you not know what aura is!? There's no way I'm going to let my partner go around without knowing what aura is. Sit!" She commanded. Oh hey, she is my partner! Wait, did she just tell me sit?

"Right here? In the middle of a Grimm infest-"

"Sit!" While flinching at the sharpness of her words, well, word, I sat down with post haste.

"Listen up carefully. I'm going to be testing you on this later, got it?" I nod my head "Right, Aura is…"

Man, that took long, way too long. And whenever I answered a question wrong, I thought she was gonna tear my heart out. While my partner looks like a snow angel, she can be scary, very scary. I think a Grimm might be less scarier than her. On that note, how the hell hasn't a Grimm found us yet?

"Stand up, I'll unlock your aura. Be grateful that a Schnee is unlocking your aura" I stood up in excitement of having my aura unlocked. That, and slight fear of the tiny girl in front of me. I don't want to be caught up in another lecture. She came up close to me and put her hand on my chest. She started chanting the verses she taught me in her lecture and a warm and comfortable feeling sprouted from my chest and soon covered my entire body. It's like I'm wearing my onesie without having to actually wear it.

I looked towards the girl with glee on my face but she's panting with sweat trickling down her face. Oh yeah, she said that the unlocking ritual takes a lot out of the person unlocking it.

"You alright, uh… Oh, right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Jaune Arc, You are?" I ask but her face turns to one of disbelief. What? Was I supposed to know people before I meet them?

"You don't know? You really don't know? Very well then, I am Weiss Shnee" She said putting emphasis on her last name for some reason, no idea why. I think she realised this when she repeated her last name again with even more emphasis than last time.

"As in the Schnee Dust Company?" Again, I showed no reaction to something I never heard before. "The largest producer and exporter of dust in remnant?" Seriously, what is she expecting of me? Apparently a lot since her mouth has fallen open agape at my lack of knowledge about her.

"Never mind, let's go" She commanded once again before turning around and walking through the forest. This is going to be a weird partnership. I hurried up to follow after my partner. Huh? What's that? In the corner of my vision, there's a portrait of me. Wait what? This doesn't even make sense, does aura come with hallucinations? I focused more on the portrait and it vanishes but floating words appeared in my vision instead.

 **Jaune Arc level 1**

 **Huntsman level 1**

What the hell is this? So I'm level 1 and level 1 huntsman? This is ridiculous. I think I might have gone insane. That or aura comes with hallucinations and Weiss forgot to tell me in that lecture of hers. Though the idea of having levels is kinda fun, kinda like a game. I wonder if it'll show me more stuff if I focus on it like with the portrait. I stared at the words that spell my name but nothing happened so I move onto the next one. The moment I focused on Huntsman, the words completely changed.

 **Huntsman level 1**

 **Miniscule aura reserves**

Okay, now it's just insulting me. Go away, I'm not interested anymore. I swatted the words to make them go away which surprisingly worked. But the portrait is still there though. Ow, swatting it away hurt my bruises I got from, ya know, getting launched off a god damn cliff!. By the way, I still got all these bruises and cuts but isn't aura supposed to heal them? Do I have to will it? I pushed up the sleeve of my arm and stared at my bruise, trying to will my aura to heal it.

 **Class [Mage] gained**

 **Class [Healer] gained**

Huh? I feel really empty all of a sudden, and cold. What happened? Does it have something to do with these classes? Wait, why would my hallucinations cause something to happen? I should check them just in case though. The moment I focused on the words, the words changed.

 **Mage level 1**

 **Miniscule aura control**

 **Healer level 1**

 **Terrible aura/healing conversion ratio**

Ohhh, That's it! I used up all my aura! It all makes sense now. I think Weiss did mention the symptoms of using up all your aura reserves. But isn't this bad right now? I'm in a middle of a Grimm infested forest without any aura. Well, it's no different than before I met Weiss, and we did somehow manage to have an entire lecture without a Grimm showing up. Hmm? A warm and pleasant feeling starts to slowly fill my chest again. I guess my Aura is coming back.

Class [Huntsman] leveled up

The moment Huntsman leveled up, I felt the warm pleasant feeling of my aura explode into its full state but it didn't stop there, it got even larger. Does this mean what I think this means?

 **Huntsman level 2**

 **Very low aura reserves**

Yeah, my aura not only regenerated the instant it leveled up but my aura reserves got bigger as well. Could it be that this isn't an hallucination? That I'm actually levelling up? That's so cool!

After I stopped fanboying in my head over my new ability, I stopped to think of my next step. I want to heal my injuries but I doubt I have enough aura to actually heal me. There's always the chance that I level up on my Healer class but even if I do, it will still leave me without aura as I doubt I'll be able to get another level of Huntsman

Hmm? Weiss has stopped walking. I looked in front of her and a huge cave entrance is there. I don't like where this is going.

"So, do you think this is it? The big ominous cave?" I ask, seriously hoping that it's not the case. I kinda zoned out when the headmaster was telling us what we need to do so I can only count on Weiss.

"Of course it is! The temple must be inside the cave" She berates me for questioning her. Man, those 4 years are gonna be very, very long.

"Well, if you say so" With that, I got to work gathering a few materials in order to make a torch. It's not that hard really, just a stick and some cloth. Ah, I don't have an cloth. I guess I'll have to improvise. Maybe If I-

 **Class [Outdoorsman] gained**

 **Level 5 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

The moment I got the class, knowledge on how to survive in the wilderness started to flow into my head. It wasn't much but it a least came with knowledge on how to make a torch. I continued to make the torch while looking at the rest of the words in front of me. A class point? What does that do? I'm not really sure but these kind of stuff normally have a big impact and can't be taken back so I'll leave it for now and inspect it later.

After a complaint from Weiss on how long it took me, we both entered the dark cave, lit only by the torch in my hand. Eventually we came to some sort of golden glowing thing in the distance. I squint my eyes in an attempt to get a clear picture on whatever it is. Hopefully, it's involved in whatever we need to do for initiation.

 **Class [Scout] gained**

 **Scout level 1**

 **Miniscule perception enhancement**

Well, that's gonna help. Sadly, while my vision got sharper, it isn't enough to actually make a difference. Like it said, it's only a miniscule enhancement. If before I had average eyesight then now I probably got just above average eyesight. We got closer and closer to the glowing object until the torch managed to reveal what it was.

"Oh hell no" I couldn't help but whine. It turns out the glowing thing was the stinger of a giant scorpion Grimm.

"I think this might be a good time to run" I turned to Weiss as I said this. Surprisingly, there was no quip or complaining from her. She just nodded her head and ran with me following not far behind. Okay, maybe a bit further than not far.

 **Class [Rogue] gained**

 **Rogue level 1**

 **Miniscule speed enhancement**

Oh hell yes! This is what I need. I was about to speed up but I heard a sound of something slicing through the air. Having a bad feeling about this, I moved to the side letting the glowing stinger stab through where I used to be. Damn, that was close... Should I grab it? Running gave me a speed boost so maybe if I pull on it, it'll give me a strength boost.

I grabbed onto the pincer but before I managed to put some strength behind it, the pincer pulled me off my feet. Well, this is bad. Wait, is it still moving? But the cave entrance is too small for it.

"Oh no, no no no no no no!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the giant scorpion burst through the cave entrance sending rubble flying everywhere. This is bad, very bad. I looked around and found Weiss staring at me with shock on her face. Instead of shock, I preferred if she helped me though.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at me as she got her sword out.

"I don't know! Just help me!" I yell, seriously hoping she would help me. The Scorpion Grimm started swinging it's tail about in attempt to shake me off. This isn't going to end well.

"Look, whatever you do just don't let-" That was as much as I heard from Weiss before my grip finally gave up and I was sent flying in the air. Oh great. This is the second time today I've been sent flying today. Ya know, I'm kinda getting used to it. Wait, is that Ruby?

A red blur fell from the sky which I somehow managed to collide with, sending us both into a tree. I looked towards the thing I collided with and holy shit, it was Ruby. What is it with me and landing on people? That must be some sort of talent.

 **Class [Knight] gained**

 **Class [Huntsman] leveled up**

 **Knight level 1**

 **Miniscule endurance enhancement**

 **Huntsman level 3**

 **Low aura reserves**

Ooh, new class. Endurance enhancement huh? So I can endure more? Not really sure but It's lucky that Huntsman leveled up, that blow took up all my aura. Ah, I'm getting distracted. There's people here and I can't just ignore them like with Weiss. Well, I say ignore but it's more like Weiss ignores me. Oh well, onto socialising.

"Hey, Ruby. Fancy meeting you here" I groaned out from the pain of all the bruises.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" She asked in what I assume is a confused tone. I did knock her out of the sky after all.

"Well, ya know, getting sent flying, landing on cute girls, the usual" At this rate, it really is becoming the usual. Now how to get down from this tree.

The moment I had that thought, a Grimm that looked like a bear burst through the treeline with what looked like a girl on top. Huh, I'm not the only one that took the Grimm express. The Grimm died the moment it arrived though so I guess she does it better than me. It only took a few seconds later for Weiss to come through with the giant scorpion hot on her tail. This is bad.

Before I had any time to react, Ruby jumped down from the tree for whatever reason. It seemed they're all freaking out a bit. Oh that reminds me, I should be doing that right now. As I prepared to freak out, I noticed something black drop from the giant bird Grimm in the sky. I think that's a girl. This is bad. Not really thinking about anything other than not wanting to see the girl go splat, I jumped off the tree and somehow through all the luck in the universe, I caught her.

"Oh hey, that worked" I spoke in surprise to myself. Now this is when I noticed a big flaw in my plan to save this girl. The part about catching the girl may have been a good idea but what comes after I caught her wasn't very well thought through as I'm now in the air and falling, again.

"Oh shit" I mumbled to myself as I brought the girl closer to me, her bow covering my eyes, as I prepared for landing. I kept my legs straight but not straight enough to lock them as even I know that's bad, and attempted to absorb the force by bending my legs. Sadly it wasn't enough and I ended up on my ass.

The girl in the bow thanked me for the save which I only replied with a groan. Is this what I've been doing to girls all this time? I'm a monster! That even took a massive chunk out of my aura. At least it didn't take it all this time. man, I gotta level up huntsman some more.

Now that the nice bow lady is off me, I can now focus on the problem, the big scorpion problem, that I have no idea on how to deal with. Which would be much easier to deal with if Ruby didn't charge in head first, and got her ass kicked. I'm just thanking god that Weiss saved her by encasing it stinger in ice somehow. Wait, why didn't she do that before? Oh, right, I was holding onto the stinger.

"Um, guys, can we just, not fight the giant Grimm that wants to eat our flesh?" I half asked, half pleaded to everyone here. Surprisingly, Weiss agreed with me, even Ruby did. So we grabbed a relic, it turned out initiation was to get one of these relics, and ran for the hills.

Now if everything worked out fine then we would've got back to Beacon without having to fight 2 giant Grimm at the same time but nope, I don't have that kind of luck. The bird Grimm seemed obsessed with chasing after Ruby for whatever reason. I'm not sure what she did but she must've pissed it off big time. It might have been fine with that, at least there's 8 of us to fight it off but the scorpion managed to break free of its icy prison and seemed to have a personal vendetta against me.

Oh hey, there's a bridge. There's no way the scorpion can cross that. We rushed onto the bridge but out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the bird swooping in.

 **Class [Scout] leveled up**

 **Level 10 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **Scout level 2**

 **Very low perception enhancement**

Not now! I'm trying to figure out what the bird is doing! Wait, isn't it a little too low? Please don't do what I'm thinking it's gonna do. Realising the bird isn't slowing down and doing what I thought it was going to do, I grabbed the two closest people to me, which happened to be Ruby and Weiss and jumped back.

 **Class [Warrior] gained**

 **Warrior level 1**

 **Miniscule strength enhancement**

The moment I jumped back, the bird crashed into the bridge, sending what used to be the bridge into the deep, dark canyon beneath. Wow, I'm just glad I jumped back far enough. The strength enhancement may be miniscule but I like to think that it helped my jump.

I heard a snarl coming from behind me. Gee, I wonder what that could be. The snarl could have one of two possible origins. One, it's from the giant scorpion out for my blood, or two, it's a pissed off Weiss. The worst thing is, I don't know which one I'd prefer.

I turned around to see two massive pincers in an extremely close proximity to my face. Guess number one was the right answer. Crap! There's a massive pincer coming for my face! I stumbled backwards a bit in my panic as the pincer swiped the air, slightly scraping my armour. Man, that was a close one. There's no way I can take care of this thing on my own, I'll need help.

"Weiss! Can you do your ice thing to flip it over!?" I cried out to my tiny partner who snorted and prepared her weapon. Huh, I'm gonna take that as a yes.

 **Class [Tactician] gained**

I ignored the words in front of me due the the pure focus I have on the scorpion in front of me. I barely even noticed the rush of knowledge flowing into me, giving me more insight on the different things I could do if this fails. Weiss did her ice thing which created a block of ice that rose from under the side of the scorpion. Luckily, it rose at such speed that managed to topple the scorpion onto its back. The scorpion made a strange squishing sound as it landed on its back. What the hell was that? Now's not the time, kill scorpion now, ask questions later. I drew my sword and deployed my shield as I'm not gonna take any chances. I leapt on top of the scorpion and plunged my sword into its stomach. The sword surprisingly slid through the black carapace of the scorpion quite easily.

 **Class [Swordsman] gained**

 **Swordsman level 1**

 **Miniscule sword proficiency**

As like before, a rush of knowledge flowed into me, giving me better understanding of swords. I'm not sure how much a miniscule sword proficiency is but it's heaps better than what I had before which is both good and depressing.

I looked down to the Grimm under me which didn't even let out a death cry or anything. That's when I realised a small golden edge sticking out of its stomach… Did what I think just happen, just happen? I think it did. When the bloody thing got tipped over, it got stabbed and killed by it's own bloody stinger! Oh well, at least it's dead.

"Umm, guys" A worried sounding Ruby cried out. Both me and Weiss looked towards Ruby who just pointed to the side of the bridge. We turned our heads and sighed simultaneously at the sight. The giant bird flapped its powerful wings as it flew straight at us.

"Umm, Weiss is it possible for you to freeze its wings or something? Make it so it can't fly over to us and drink our blood?" I half asked, half pleaded for Weiss to be able to do something. I have no idea how she does that ice thing but I hope it's a broken ability.

"I could but by the time it gets in my range, it'll be too close" Weiss said while being strangely cooperative. Damn, that plan's shot. Think, is there anything else? Wait, a minute.

"Ruby, Is your aim good with your gun good enough to hit the eyes?" I asked as my gaze turned from the horrific bird monster to Ruby. Her face turned serious as she nodded. Right this is good. Let's hope that gun of hers has enough firepower.

"The power might not be enough, I'll use my glyphs to increase the power the shot" Weiss intervened, adding in her own ideas. Wait, she can do more than just ice?

"You do that" I acknowledged as I stood besides them, ready to get them out of the way if needed. Ruby took out her scythe and turned it into a gun while Weiss done whatever she does to make a floating symbol of a snowflake appear in front of the gun. What'd she call it? That's right, a glyph.

As the Grimm got close, Ruby shot out. The bullet seemed to change as it went through the glyph. I'm actually surprised I managed to catch the change. This must be the effect of enhanced perception. The bullet pierced through the air and managed to embed itself into one of the bird's eye. The bird's head thrashed back and forth while its wings started to erratically flap causing its flight to become erratic as well. The bird's erratic movement made it set for a straight course into the bridge. I grabbed Weiss and Ruby and legged it as fast as my level 1 Rogue could so we were no longer on the bridge. The second we stepped off the bridge, the giant bird slammed into the bridge but unlike before, it seemed to panic too much resulting it to be pelted by the rubble it created. The rubble was too much for the bird to keep flying so it dropped into the abyss below.

"I can't believe that worked" Was the last thing that left my mouth before I collapsed on my bruised and battered back and let the sweet muse of sleep take me.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc level 13**

 **Huntsman level 3**

 **Mage level 1**

 **Healer level 1**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 2**

 **Rogue level 1**

 **Knight level 1**

 **Warrior level 1**

 **Tactician level 1**

 **Swordsman level 1**

 **Class points:2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I don't own Rwby**

* * *

I woke up on a nice soft bed instead of the dirt I collapsed in. I was slightly confused at first until I saw the smiling Ruby next to the bed I resided in. Ah, Weiss is there too. But she got a frown on her face for some reason, or maybe that's how her face normally looks, it's kinda hard to tell.

"Jaune! You're awake!" A bubbly Ruby shouted right next to me. God, my ears! Why do they have to be so sensitive!?

"Calm down, Ruby. So, what happened?" I asked, hoping to get some answers to what happened after I hit the dirt pile and my consciousness decided to drift away.

"We're on the same team! This is gonna be so amazi-" This is as far as I got before I zoned out all the gushing she was doing. How the hell can she talk so much about nothing? Since I'm on a team with Ruby then that means it's me, Weiss, Ruby and that girl with the bow. Where is she anyway? Ah, There she is, at the back of the room, reading a book. As Ruby's gushing won't actually tell me anything, I turned to my frowning partner for some answers.

"After you fell unconscious, we went back to beacon and got appointed as a team by Ozpin. And god knows why, he appointed you as the team leader" Her frown seemed to worsen as she said that last part. Wait, team leader? Me!?

 **Class [Leader]**

 **Leader level 1**

 **miniscule overall enhancement for subordinates**

Huh, guess that makes it official, I'm a leader in both class and name. Wait, no! That's not the point! How can I be a leader? I can barely hold a sword, and that's only because I got a class for it. My mind ran in circles before I finally gave a sigh of defeat. If I'm going to be a leader then I should at least give it my best, whether I'm fit to be a leader or not.

Now if only my body didn't ache so much. I touched one of my bruises, giving out a small 'ow' as I did so. Oh yeah! I got the Healer class so I can heal myself. Last time I used it, I ran out of aura and my wounds barely healed but I have more aura than last time and not in a perilous situation where monster are hungering for my flesh. I focused on my aura to heal myself but Weiss spoke up again before I managed to do so.

"We checked in with a local nurse to see why your aura didn't heal your wounds by now. It turns out that your aura is so pitifully low that it'll take at least a day or two to heal you"

Damn, I can't just heal myself in front of everyone unless I want to explain that I can see floating words that no one else can see which also makes capable of doing things I shouldn't be able to do. That reminds me, how long was I out anyway? I asked Weiss who came up with the answer of most of the day. In fact, it was getting dark outside and the rest of the team was about to get ready for bed. This is perfect!

After everyone fell asleep, which I checked to make sure they were actually asleep and not faking it or something. I focused on my aura and willed it to heal my wounds. I watched as my wounds slowly got better as my aura died down. I managed to last a bit longer before all my aura was depleted this time. All I managed to do was somewhat lessen the swelling on some of my bruises but it's better than nothing. I waited until my aura recharged and did the same thing again. A few cycles of healing myself and depleting my aura managed to completely heal my wounds. It even left with two nice level ups and a little extra.

 **Class [Mage] leveled up**

 **Level 15 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **Class [Healer] leveled up**

 **Mage level 2**

 **Very low aura control**

 **Healer level 2**

 **Very bad aura/healing ratio**

The level up on Healer definitely saved me a good few cycles of healing. Not sure about the Mage though. I know from the lecture from Weiss, a shiver went down my spine, that aura control is one of the most important skills for a hunter but I'm not entirely sure what it does. I mean, controlling aura sounds simple but control it to do what? The main thing I got from the lecture was that aura is mainly used as a force field, which is extremely cool by the way, but she didn't go into detail about the other ways it could be used.

Enough about that, I am interested in these stat points though. I've gained a few of them but I'm not entirely sure what they're for. All I do know is that points are normally spent on something. I focus on the portrait in the corner of my vision to bring up my… class list? Yeah, lets call it class list for now.

 **Jaune Arc level 16**

 **Huntsman level 3**

 **Mage level 2**

 **Healer level 2**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 2**

 **Rogue level 1**

 **Knight level 1**

 **Warrior level 1**

 **Tactician level 1**

 **Swordsman level 1**

 **Leader level 1**

 **Available Class Points:3**

Wow, I'm level 16 already, that's cool. Hold it, Jaune, class points first. I focused on my class points, expecting it to change like everything else seemed to do. And as I expected, it did, just not in a way that I was expecting.

 **Huntsman level 3**

 **Mage level 2**

 **Healer level 2**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 2**

 **Rogue level 1**

 **Knight level 1**

 **Warrior level 1**

 **Tactician level 1**

 **Swordsman level 1**

 **Leader level 1**

Why did my level disappear? And where the hell are my class points? Can I go back? I focus on going back and luckily it did with all my class points intact. Okay, this is weird. So class points gave me a list of all my classes but my class points still haven't gone down so that must mean I still haven't used one. Was I supposed to choose a class? And if I did, what would happen? Does something special happen to the class or does the level go up? The fact that the classes still have their levels most likely means the level goes up. If the level goes up then I don't want to waste my points on the early and easy to get levels. What is the level cap anyway? If it's a hundred then I definitely not using my points on the first ten levels.

* * *

In the morning, I got up early due to pretty much sleeping the entirety of yesterday away. Since I'm up so early, I decided to have a shower and do morning stuff before anyone wakes up. I am in a room of only girls after all. Seriously, who thought it would be a good idea to put a teenage boy in the same room as three teenage girls?

Ah, I still have to unpack my stuff and prepare for the day. Luckily Weiss gave me a schedule of all the classes we got so I'm not so in the dark there. I grabbed my suitcase and opened it up.

 **Class [Porter] gained**

 **Porter level 1**

 **1x1 inventory**

What the hell did I do to get this class? All I did was open a suitcase. Wait a minute, inventory? An inventory in a game is just a storage thing so how the hell would this work? Do I have a new icon for it? I looked up to my portrait but no new bag icon or anything that would suggest an inventory. Maybe I just have to focus on it? I picked up a pair of briefs from my suitcase and focused on putting it into my inventory. And just like that, the briefs vanished. Yet I could tell that it wasn't really gone. It was like it's inside me but not physically, like it's inside my mind or something. It's an odd feeling indeed.

I focused on bringing it out of my inventory and a pair of briefs instantly appeared in my hands. Huh, this can be useful. Next, I tested how much my inventory could store. It turned out to be not a lot. I could only store one thing at a time. I guess that's the 1x1 part of my inventory.

Oh crap! I got distracted by this inventory thing that I forgot to unpack! I take the briefs out of my inventory and started to put things away. It didn't take long but it was slightly difficult as I had to find places that wasn't already crammed with stuff. I guess it helped that Ruby has yet to unpack

After everyone got up and got dressed for the day, which I spent in the bathroom, Ruby's sister came over to head to breakfast together along with her team. Apparently she's the team leader of team LVNR pronounced Lavender. After hearing the team name, I got quite confused that they had one so I asked if our team had one. It turned out that our team name is team AWBR pronounced Amber. I guess they're quite creative with the whole turning letters into a word thing.

While Beacon provides breakfast and dinner, that's only when there are classes so any food after classes and on the weekends has to be supplied ourselves. Gladly, the dorms come with a shared kitchen. There's two kitchens on each floor so they won't be crowded at least. There's only 4 teams to a floor so it's pretty much two teams per kitchen. So we'll be sharing a kitchen with team LVNR which wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

After breakfast, we all went to class. The first class we went to was Grimm Studies with Professor Port. He's a big man with with a big mustache to match it. We sat down in class with Weiss on my left and Ruby next to her. Ruby's partner, Blake I think, sat next to her. Ruby's sister, Yang, and her team sat behind us. I remembered her name as it's hard to forget when she keeps making really bad puns with it. She probably chose that place to sit as it's close to Ruby.

As Professor Port has yet to start the class, I decided to read the stuff he had on the whiteboards. That's right, whiteboards, as in plural. He has like, 5 of them for some reason. On every one of them is a diagram of a Grimm along with some features of the grimm. There's even one on the scorpion Grimm we thought yesterday. Huh, it's called a death stalker.

 **Class [Scholar] gained**

 **Scholar level 1**

 **Miniscule reading comprehension**

Another class, great. This should help with my school work a lot if it helps me comprehend the things I read. I should go to the library and grind this up as much as I can.

Professor Port started the class by giving a lecture about Grimm and a story about him fighting one. To be honest, it was boring, extremely boring. It was boring to the point where most of the class were asleep within a few minutes. The only reason I managed to stay awake was due to me constantly putting my pen in and out of my inventory to level it up. It hit level 3 by the time he finished his story by the way. That, and his story rewarded me with a new class.

 **Grimmologist level 1**

 **Miniscule Grimm anatomy knowledge**

With this new class, I can at least name the Grimm that tries to bite my head off. After his story is completed, he asked who embodied the strengths of a true huntsman. Before I even noticed it, Weiss' hand was already in the air.

Weiss changed into her combat gear which was a dress and high heels. Not something I would consider to be combat worthy. But hey, I use scrap metal I found in a junkyard so I can't be that much better.

Weiss drew her sword as Professor Port swung his… Gun? Axe? I'm not really sure, it's like a combination of the two. Anyway, he swung his gun/axe to open up the cage he got from god knows where. A boar like Grimm with massive tusks called a Boarbatusk, thank you Grimmologist class, came charging out of the cave.

Weiss deflects the Boarbatusk with her sword and dodges to the side. She's doing okay but she kept getting distracted whenever Ruby cheered for her. Ah, the Boarbatusk managed to wrestle her sword out of her hands. This is quite a bid situation, isn't it? Nevermind, she managed to get her sword back.

"Weiss! Aim for its belly! There's no armour underneath!" Ruby shouted out her advice. Huh, that's actually quite useful. I'll need to remember that.

 **Class [Grimmologist] leveled up**

 **Grimmologist level 2**

 **Very low grimm anatomy knowledge**

My class seems to agree with me as well. It turned out that Weiss didn't though. She pretty much yelled at Ruby for her to shut up even though it was good advice. Not only that but she even acted on the advice and attacked its belly. That was the attack that finished it as well, impaled straight through the belly. Weiss didn't even look at us and stormed out of the classroom the moment class ended.

Damn, Ruby looked like she was gonna cry. Why did you have to do that, Weiss? Ruby ran out of the classroom, probably after Weiss which won't end well knowing Ruby's social ineptitude and Weiss' arrogance. I rushed out after them, hoping to at least quell the situation somehow.

"All you've done is act like a child!" I heard Weiss yell out. Damn, they're already at it. I turned the corner and see Weiss with her arms crossed and her head held high while Ruby hanged her head at the scolding she got from Weiss.

"Weiss, can't you calm down a bit? It was only a bit of advice" I said trying to disarm the situation. But it didn't seem to work as Weiss narrowed her eyes and scowled at me.

"You're taking her side!? As leader, you are the one that's supposed to be scolding her, not me! She didn't pay attention through the entirety of class and then distracted me when I fought!" She complained. There's not much I can say to that as Ruby should've been paying attention but the way she went around is completely wrong.

"You didn't pay attention in class?" I asked as I turned to Ruby only for her head to drop lower. I turned back to Weiss. "But there was no need to yell at her like that. Especially for giving advice to a friend. Not to mention that a huntress needs to be able to work while surrounded by distractions, right?" I wasn't sure about that last part but I assumed that a huntsman would have to deal with people screaming and yelling at them all the time. They probably won't be yelling advice like Ruby but more on the lines of 'please help me!' or 'it's a huntsman!'. A huntsman has to be able to take all that in while not letting it interfere with combat is what I guessed. Luckily, I might be right on that assumption as Weiss widened her eyes and her lips loosened a bit.

"I may have made a mistake, but you have to punish Ruby for not paying attention in class. Hmph, I won't make the same mistake twice" She gave a puff before walking away. I guess that worked out?

 **Class [politician] gained**

 **Politician level 1**

 **Miniscule charismatic aura**

Well, if the class said it did then I guess it did. Oh shit, I can't let myself get distracted like this, I gotta come up with a punishment for Ruby. Let's think, what do I know about Ruby? She's socially inept, very excitable, a weapon maniac aaaand, oh, she loves cookies if breakfast is anything to go by. Seriously, she tried to have a plate full of cookies for breakfast. It was a good thing that Yang stopped her.

"You okay, Ruby?" I asked which she responded by nodding. "I know Weiss can be a bit… ya know," She nodded in agreement while a smile slowly grew on her face. "But she was right with you not paying attention in class" Now her smile vanished into a slight frown. "I know Professor Port is really hard to listen to without falling asleep or goofing off but can you at least try?"

"I'll try" Ruby responded with a smile back on her face. I wish I didn't have to take it away though.

"Good, I did promise Weiss that I'll punish you so I'll have to punish you so how about… no cookies?" I suggested. With how much she likes cookies, it'll be a good punishment.

"What!? No cookies!? Why!? Anything but that! Anything!" She cried, the last part turned into begging. Wow, I knew she likes cookies but I didn't know she likes them that much. Maybe I should tone it down a bit? But Weiss might get pissed again if I did that. Ah, I know.

"How about this? After school, I'll test you on the classes we had that day. If you payed attention then I'll buy you cookies, if not then no cookies for a day per class, deal?" I suggested again. The carrot and stick worked for my sisters, maybe it'll work on Ruby. The only problem is that I have to make sure I pay attention as well. She looked hesitant at first, probably weighing up the pros and cons but she eventually nodded her head, still somewhat hesitant.

"A deal it is then. I'll have to count today's class otherwise Weiss might get angry so no cookies till tomorrow" Ruby got really down when I said this. At least there's no more classes today. The reason behind it being that newly formed teams need time to get to know each other or something like that. But I feel like we're forgetting something...

"Oh shit! We left Blake behind!"

After spending a few minutes to find Blake, we found her in our room reading a book. Luckily, Weiss was there so we didn't have to search for her as well.

"So… um, we should get to know each other, ya know, more than just our names" I suggested. Blake nodded her head while Weiss just stood there with her arms crossed. Ruby on the other hand…

"Ooh, ooh, We should spar! Then I can let my baby do all the talking" She took out her weapon at the end and started rubbing it against her cheek. This, may be bad. I don't know what Blake can do yet but Ruby has a scythe that can turn into a goddamn sniper rifle and Weiss can do some sort of freaking ice magic! There's no way I won't get my ass handed to me. I attempted to decline the suggestion but before I managed to Weiss and Blake had their word in.

"We can't do it here, we should head down to the courtyard" Weiss pointed out the window to the grass as she said so.

"It does seem efficient" Blake agreed with the suggestion. Well, I guess there's no getting out of it now. Down to the courtyard we go.

…

When we got down to the courtyard, we decided to fight 2v2. It's me and Weiss vs Ruby and Blake. We got into our battle ready stance. Ruby took out her scythe, Weiss drew her sword and pointed it out forwards, Blake put her hand on the handle of her weapon while I drew my sword and shield. For a few moments, we just stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. It was soon broken by Ruby who moved so fast that I couldn't even see her. I'm just glad she went for Weiss and not me. But that means I'll have to deal with Blake.

I looked around for Blake only to find out she's already right in front of me. Oh crap! In panic, I lift up my shield, letting it take the attack. Damn, I couldn't even see the attack. I'm just lucky it hit my shield.

 **Class [Shieldsman] gained**

 **Shieldsman level 1**

 **Miniscule shield proficiency**

Great, at I'll be able to use my shield to some extent. I prepared myself for another oncoming assault from Blake but her attacks were so fast that let alone a counterattack, I could barely block in time. Before I could come up with a viable solution to this situation, she flipped over me and kicked me in the back before I managed to even react.

 **Class [Knight] leveled up**

 **Level 25 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **Knight level 2**

 **Very low endurance enhancement**

What the hell is up with that speed!? This is just plain unfair! I got up off the ground with the taste of dirt in my mouth and once again faced my opponent. I may not have a lot of aura but it's not gone yet. This time I watched Blake and scrutinised every movement she made. It was difficult from the sheer speed at which she moved but it paid off.

 **Class [Scout] leveled up**

 **Scout level 3**

 **Low perception enhancement**

The moment I got the level up, I could instantly tell the difference. Before, I couldn't see her weapon at all but with this level up, I could see the blur of her weapon giving me a bit more time to block. It wasn't much but it was enough to make me feel like I was teetering on the edge of a cliff instead of diving straight off the edge. And as luck would have it, two new boons came the moment I blocked. I guess all things come in three

 **Class [rogue] leveled up**

 **Class [shieldsman] leveled up**

 **Rogue level 2**

 **Very low speed enhancement**

 **Shieldsman level 2**

 **Very low shield proficiency**

While it didn't have as much as an effect as when scout leveled up, it did help somewhat. At least now I could react to her strikes a tiny bit faster. The only problem now is my aura. While her strikes are not very strong, there are a lot of them. With my pathetic aura, there's no way I could tank them all as I've been doing so far. The next attack came but the ache in my arm prevented me from blocking the attack this time. The sword tore into the scrap metal that was my armour and sent me on floor along with the rest of my aura. Damn, that hurt. It's gonna take a while to heal all this.

* * *

Ozpin watched from his office as the newly formed team AWBR sparred in the courtyard. It was an extremely tough decision to choose a leader for this specific team. Ideally he wanted Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc to be the leader of their own teams but as fate would have it, they ended up on the same team. Both were students that he personally sought out. One being a silver-eyed warrior while the other being an Arc. In the end, he had to settle for the Arc.

It slightly pained him that he couldn't accept the Arc through the proper channels. As much as he would've liked to accept him as a student in the same way he accepted Ruby Rose, the Arc has neither the skills nor the achievements to justify his admission to his school. While he could have left him and let the Arc carry on with life without being a huntsman, when he saw the boy's drive to become a hero even when his parents did everything in their power to squash it, he couldn't let the boy go and faked his transcripts for the boy. He did it even though he knew his parents tried to stop him for the right reasons.

While the silver-eyed warriors are extremely strong warriors said to be able to kill Grimm with a simple gaze, they lack the… volatile nature of an Arc. The Arc family has been known for many generations as being great warriors yet there is a secret in the Arc family that not many knew about, but Ozpin did.

Much like how the Schnee family has a semblance hereditary passed down through the generations, the Arc family all share something in common with their semblance. All Arcs have a semblance so powerful that it will make them gods amongst men. Even if all four Maidens along with an army of silver-eyed warriors were to confront an Arc, the Arc would come out of it not only alive but not even a scratch. It's so sad that this power comes with a downside, their ability to control it. While an Arc can become a god-like being, every Arc which has unlocked their semblance has died to it. Ozpin could remember the last incident of an Arc losing control, Mountain Glenn has never been the same since.

For this reason alone, Ozpin decided to make Jaune Arc the leader. He hoped that the position of leader will condition his mind enough to help him control his semblance on the day he finally manages to unlock it.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc level 28**

 **Huntsman level 3**

 **Mage level 2**

 **Healer level 2**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 3**

 **Rogue level 2**

 **Knight level 2**

 **Warrior level 1**

 **Tactician level 1**

 **Swordsman level 1**

 **Leader level 1**

 **Porter level 3**

 **Scholar level 1**

 **Grimmologist level 2**

 **Politician level 1**

 **Shieldsman level 2**

 **Class points:5**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:I'm back! my laptop went capoot and instead of paying to get it fixed or buying a new one like a normal person, I decided to fix it myself... it took longer than expected. I did result in me loosing everything I had on this story so that was a bummer.**

 **little complaint, why does the top chapter selection thing have to into the actual chapter? It's really ugly.**

 **I don't own Rwby**

* * *

That went just as well as I expected. All I could do was block until I got my ass kicked. Not to mention that I'm covered in bruises two days in a row. Well, at least I didn't fall unconscious this time.

After the spar, we all grouped up to talk about what we thought. It was a long discussion but it essentially boiled down to this, Ruby is extremely fast but too straightforward, Weiss is tricky but goes down too easy after a good hit, Blake didn't have anything said about her other than she owned me in every possible way, and finally me, I suck, in every possible way.

While it was bad enough having my entire team know I suck, what Weiss had planned was much, much worse.

"There's no way I'm going to let my partner be this much of a failure. Down and give me twenty!" I just blankly stared at her sudden outburst. That was, until she got louder. Then I got down and gave twenty like my life depended on it, a part of me thought it did.

But of course it didn't end there. After that, she made me do laps around the school. And to top it all off, she made me spar with her. Luckily, she used pure swordsmanship and not the ice magic thing she does. Though, it didn't stop her from beating my ass. But I won't lie, it got results.

 **Huntsman level 4**

 **Medium-low aura reserves**

 **Warrior level 2**

 **Very low strength enhancement**

 **Knight level 4**

 **Medium-low endurance enhancement**

 **Swordsman level 3**

 **Low sword proficiency**

 **Shieldsman level 4**

 **Medium-low shield proficiency**

I leveled up a lot, especially Knight and Shieldsman. Guess that shows how much my ass got owned. I have noticed something about Knight though, the hits tend to hurt less after it leveled up, not only that but I don't get tired nearly as quickly. Maybe an endurance enhancement literally enhances how well I can endure things, whether it's tiredness or pain.

Throughout the entire grueling session with Weiss, Ruby cheered me on through the entire thing and Blake stood there with a book she got from gods know where and sort of just… glared at me, especially toward the end. Afterwards, we decided to to head to the kitchen to have some food. The rest of my team had already gone ahead and stocked our fridge full of stuff already so there was no need for shopping gladly. Huh, I wonder if I can get some sort of cooking class out of this?

Blake did offer to cook for all of us but I declined saying I wanted to improve my nonexistent cooking skills, which is technically true. Though I think the nonexistent part made them all shy away from trying my cooking. It resulted with us all cooking our own meals.

I grabbed a few things from the fridge in order to make an omelette and- wait a minute, did I just see what I thought I saw? I rush out of the kitchen until I got to our dorm room. Then I opened the door as quietly as possible and suck my head through. There she was, Ruby sat on her bed with her back towards me with what was obviously a plate of cookies on her lap. Oh hell no, she's not breaking our deal that easy. Not with all the money I'll have to put into cookies. I slowly moved through the door, attempting to make no noise whatsoever.

 **Class [Thief] gained**

 **Thief level 1**

 **Miniscule stealth proficiency**

The name sounds a bit dodgy but it's perfect for this situation. With my newfound ability to be stealthy, however small it is, I sneaked up to Ruby with her none the wiser. It's actually quite surprising how close I managed to get to her. It's to the point where I'm right behind her. I brought my lips right next to her ear and whispered "Nice cookies you have there".

"Ahhhhh!" Cookies and a petrified Ruby soared across the room in a magnificent fashion. I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud, it was just too funny. Ruby's eye's went from fear to confusion to realisation to down right pissed off.

"Jaune! What do you think you are doing!?" She raged at me. Yep, she's really pissed off. But she should have thought of that before she broke our deal.

"What do I think I'm doing? Why I'm catching my dearest friend in the act of breaking a promise" I said, exaggerating to make it seem worse than it is. Though it is pretty bad even without me exaggerating.

"Promise? I didn't break any promise! I definitely didn't eat any cookies!" She lied, badly at that.

"Oh, then what is this?" I questioned while picking up a fallen cookie. Her eyes widened before looking away.

"T-they were here before I got here" She stuttered, refusing to keep eye contact with me. She's not very good at lying is she?

"And those crumbs?"

"W-what crumbs?" She denied it with a shaky voice. There's no way she's getting out of this. I reached down and grabbed a crumb stuck to cheek.

"These crumbs" I flatly said. I gotta admit, this is getting a bit ridiculous.

"I-I've been framed!" Seriously Ruby? Seriously? A part of me wondered how long she'll be able to keep this up but the other part of me got sick of this.

"C'mon Ruby, this is just getting sad. Can you at least tell me why you did it?" I'm not even mad that she's done it, just disappointed I guess. Ruby dropped her head and mumbled quietly as if she didn't want to say anything but due to my level 3 scout class, I just about heard what she said, just about.

"I don't know how to cook" Huh? Is that it? She just doesn't know how to cook? That's… not what I was expecting. I thought it would be some sort of cookie addiction or something, oh well.

"Why didn't you just say so? C'mon, let's go to the kitchen… after we clean up all these cookies" After picking up the cookies which we had to throw away due to exposure to the floor for too long, Ruby had tears in her eyes as I did it, we headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Weiss was cooking her food. Luckily, she was using the oven so I didn't have to wait to use the stove for the omelettes. Though Weiss does look a little worried and kept checking her scroll all the time while mumbling to herself.

"Um, you okay, Weiss?" I sincerely asked. If she's checking her scroll then it might be waiting for a reply off someone so I wouldn't be of any help but there's no harm in trying, right?

"Jaune!? I'm fine. Just cooking a meal for myself" She turned back down to her scroll and mumbled a bit. Though at this close range, I was able to pick it up. "The ingredients are correct, and I followed the instructions properly so there's no way I'll fail at something simple like cooking"

...I think I'll have to make a few more omelettes. I gathered the ingredients after getting a confirmation off Ruby that she's fine with an omelette. The moment I got started with making the omelettes, I gained a class.

 **Class [Chef] gained**

 **Chef level 1**

 **Miniscule cooking proficiency**

Great, I can grind while making food for everybody. After a few omelettes, The class managed to reach level 2, then level 3 after a few more, and now it's level 5.

 **Chef level 5**

 **Medium cooking proficiency**

Now that's a great improvement! It's even my highest level class now. I wonder how good my cooking is now? I reached over for some more ingredients but was stopped when I heard a voice.

"Um.. Jaune?" I turned my head to see a confused and somewhat worried Ruby. "Isn't that a bit too many omelettes?"

I looked to where I've been putting the omelettes and couldn't help but agree. The plate is pretty much stacked to the point that it made me wonder how we had enough ingredients for all that.

"Yeah… I might have gotten a bit too carried away" I tried to laugh off the awkwardness but while it might have helped lighten the mood a bit, it didn't solve the problem of having way too many omelettes than we can ever eat. "So… Should we get Blake team LVNR to help us with our eggy situation?"

I sat down at the table with my omelettes as Ruby went to get her sister's team and Blake, it wouldn't be nice to leave her out after all. I looked over towards Weiss who had a grim look on her face as she looked at her own food. It looked to be salad with… chicken? It' hard to tell when it's been charred to all hell. Though her look changed to shock after she looked up and saw the towering mass that was my omelettes.

"Care for an omelette? I think I might have made one too many" I smirked at my little joke. Though I don't think Weiss thought it to be funny.

"One too many!? You must have used every ingredient we have!" She was so outraged by that joke that she even slapped the table, causing cutlery to rattle slightly.

"I might've went into some sort of trance when making them. There would probably be more if Ruby didn't snap me out of it." I slightly chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. Weiss stared at me for a moment before finally coming to a decision, that decision being to take a omelette from the pile. If I'm correct then that should be a level 4 omelette.

"It's better than what I expected" Weiss admitted after eating a piece of the omelette. Well, that's good. I wonder how good they are? I pick up an omelette and rest it on a plate in front of me.

After putting a piece in my mouth, I had to say I was quite impressed. It's not as good as something you would find in a restaurant but it's at a level of someone who cooks for themselves a lot, maybe.

I didn't take long till Ruby strolled into the kitchen followed by team LVNR and Blake. And of course, Yang had to get a pun in.

"Geez, when you said it was a tower, I thought you was eggs-agerating, eh, eh, no one?"

"Yaaaang" Ruby moaned as she moved over to the table.

"Oh c'mon, it was just a yoke" This time everyone decided to groan at that terrible pun. Even I groaned at that one.

"No one understands my egg-celent puns" Oh god, the puns are getting worse.

"Ren, can you do this with pancakes? Ooh! Then we can have a pancake party and make a castle of pancakes! And I'll be the pancake queen!" Nora screamed as she ran around the table. Seriously, does she ever run out of energy?

Gotta say, the omelette party was going quite well. Ruby and Nora were having a competition of who could eat the most, Yang was scoffing them down with passion only to stop whenever she thought of another egg related pun, Blake never took her eyes off her book but she was eating while reading so that's something. Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren only ate a bit but looked like they were enjoying themselves at least. Well, Pyrrha did, Weiss and Ren didn't have any facial changes at all.

Then _it_ happened. We got to the most dreaded part of my tower of omelettes, the bottom. I think everyone else noticed the degrading quality of the omelettes as we ate but no one said anything till now.

The first sign of the end was the twisted faces of Ruby and Nora as they shoveled the omelettes into their mouths with no remorse. Next came what I like to call 'the egg wave'. Bits of omelette arced through the air, covering every surface visible. Nothing was left untouched by the omeletty disaster. Lets just say that none of us was going to eat any omelettes for a while after that.

* * *

After competing with each other for the shower, I have no doubt team LVNR were doing the same, there were many things I needed to do. I desperately needed to level my skills, mainly my combat ones. But right now all I want to do is let my aching body flop down on my bed and let sleep whisk me away from the land of consciousness so I have to ask this one question, why Weiss!? Why!?

"We'll be continuing the lesson on aura. While your improvement in combat may have been… quick, it means nothing if you haven't got the knowledge to go with it"

Was my levels ups really that noticeable? Well, at least it proves they're doing something and I'm not completely crazy. On a completely different note, there's something I what to ask.

"So aura does more than act as a force field?" I tilted my head slightly as I asked an apparently stupid question.

"Of course, you dolt! How did you even get into beacon without even knowing about aura?" I nervously laughed while scratching the back of my head. I hope that's a rhetorical question. I really didn't want to tell her about my illegal activities in order to get in, even if it's the Headmaster's twin brother that got me in. "Moving on, with aura, a huntsman can control his aura not only to mitigate the damage done to them but is able to enhance his physical capabilities such as speed or strength. A very basic skill that every huntsman must know."

Huh, so maybe my classes that enhance things come from this? That is a possibility but the fact that I don't feel any drain on my aura or the fact there doesn't seem to be a turn off switch or something makes me think otherwise. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually.

"But not every huntsman is equal when it comes to enhancing themselves with aura. Like how some are naturally more proficient at using a sword than a gun, some are more proficient at different types of enhancements. For example, Ruby excels at enhancing her speed but has no talent at enhancing her strength. This however, does not mean that she should forego enhancing her strength. While she will never be able to enhance her strength anything near to the level of those that specialize in it, she should at least be able to use it to a respectable level."

Wait, if she's bad at enhancing her strength the how the hell does she swing that massive scythe around? Unless even bad strength enhancement can do something like that. As the leader of team AWBR, I really need to know what everyone is good and bad at and help them improve, it's the least I can do for having a pathetic leader such as me.

"What about you and Blake? What enhancements are you good at?"

"I personally am proficient in enhancing my speed while my strength is… not perfect, it is better than Ruby. I truly excel in the manipulation of Dust. As for Blake, I didn't manage to see much but from what I saw, I am sure that she relies more on speed rather than brute strength."

So the entire team relies on speed? That doesn't sound very good. I'm basing this off RPGs but a single attribute focused party tend to get wiped the moment they face something with hard counter to their attribute. For example, a pure strength based character would have crappy speed based and health based stats so would get screwed the moment he can't defeat something in one hit or if he couldn't land the first hit. Enough about games, there's still something that Weiss mentioned that confuses me.

"What's Dust?"

* * *

Well, that could have gone better. After being yelled at for being so ignorant, I've been booked into more lessons with Weiss with Dust being included on the curriculum. Geez, it's like I'm partnered with a teacher or something. At least I managed to try out enhancing myself with aura which was pretty cool. I found out that aura enhancements and class enhancements are two completely different things and enhances me more than what my classes do. Whether they stack or not is a complete mystery though. Speaking of aura enhancements, it turns out I'm one of those people that excel in neither strength or speed enhancements. Weiss said that while I'll be more well rounded than most people, I'll never be faster than someone who focuses on speed or stronger than anyone that focuses on strength. While I did feel down when she first mentioned it, I realised I have my classes to remedy that. If I need more strength then I level warrior, if I need more speed then I level rogue. It's as simple as that.

After the lesson, I would like to say that I went to bed but when Weiss gave me homework, that's right, homework of all things, I realised a major problem. I couldn't read. Well, I could read but I just couldn't figure out what the questions meant, I knew the words but it just didn't make sense in my mind. I panicked at first but slowly managed to calm down and think of the causes of this, which I eventually did. My Scholar class gives me miniscule reading comprehension. It doesn't enhance my already existing reading comprehension by a miniscule amount like I first thought but lowered my reading comprehension to make it miniscule. And that is why I'm at the library desperately trying to read books instead of sleeping like the rest of my team.

I didn't even bother to heal my aching body first in order to get my scholar class up, especially with the deal I got with Ruby. I even contemplated spending class points but I'm gonna leave that as the last option if I don't manage to level Scholar up high enough before class tomorrow, wait, I looked at the time on my scroll which displayed the time to be 1:37, make that today. I already managed to level it up to level 4 which is much better than what it was at level 1 but it's not as good as what I had before that class.

 **Class [Scholar] leveled up**

 **Scholar level 5**

 **Medium reading comprehension**

Nice! I tested out the effects of a level 5 scholar and I have to say, I at least reached what I was capable of before. But if I want to keep up with everyone in Beacon then I'll have to be better than I was before, whether it's aura, combat or knowledge. Let's see if I can get it to level 6 before class starts. With how quick levels seem to go up, I might even get to level 7 or 8. Hell, I might even get past level 10.

* * *

I couldn't get to level 6! It's only a few hours before morning class and I haven't even got to level 6, let alone level 10! Should I use some class points? While I'd rather save them for more physical classes when they get to higher level, like swordsman, I kinda need to pass my school classes as well. What is my first class anyway? I grabbed my scroll and opened up the schedule that Weiss somehow managed to put on there. Huh, Combat Training. I guess I should have focused on my combat classes instead. Still, I have a few hours so maybe I should at least catch some sleep, I have been up all night after all. I should be able to get in two, maybe three hours of sleep if I'm lucky.

After I heal my body of course, don't want to head to Combat Training of all things with an aching body or depleted aura, it's not like I have a lot of the stuff anyway. I completely depleted my aura through healing, which didn't heal as much as I would've liked but that'll all change once I get my healer class up a few levels. Speaking of levels, my Mage class leveled up which was nice. Now to wait for my aura to regen.

 **Class [Wizard] gained**

 **Wizard level 1**

 **Miniscule aura regeneration**

Oh shit! If Scholar has taught me anything then my aura regeneration just hit rock bottom. This is bad, very bad. With how bad my ability to read was with Scholar then the chances are, I won't be able to regenerate my aura before Combat Training. Shit, I'm gonna have to spend some class point, won't I? But I really don't want to… I know, I'll go to sleep and if my aura hasn't regenerated by the time I have to go to Combat Training then I'll put some points into it.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surprisingly not that bad for only a few hours sleep. It's like I slept most of the night or something. Maybe one of my classes makes it so I have to sleep less? That would be extremely useful in catching up to everyone else. But which class is it? Knight maybe? Like I'm enduring the need to sleep or something like that? That does kinda make sense. Let's just go with that for now. More importantly, there were some level ups while I slept

 **Class [Wizard] leveled up**

 **Class [Wizard] leveled up**

 **Level 50 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **Wizard level 3**

 **Low aura regeneration**

Those were well needed level ups, even got another class point. I felt for my aura and happily found out that while it hasn't completely regenerated, it was over half. If I had to give it a percentage then I would say it's about 60% full.

After doing the morning routine, we headed to the training room for Combat Training. Ruby was a bit too excited for it though. I guess she just likes to see other people's weapons. It didn't take long for Weiss to start scolding her for acting like a child. Personally, I see nothing wrong with it. Then again, I'm not exactly a role model when it comes to being a huntsman, regardless of what my Huntsman level is.

When we got to the training room, we were greeted by a very strict woman wielding a… riding crop? She introduced herself as Professor Goodwitch and claimed to be our combat instructor. Oh boy, I got a feeling I'm not gonna enjoy this class.

She then went on to explain what we will be doing in her class. Basically, we're going to be sparring. There are three different types of matches, single match, partner match, and team match. Single match is a simple 1v1, and the one I'm dreading the most. Partner match is a 2v2 with your partner, so it'll be with Weiss for me. Team match is when a whole team fights another whole team.

For the matches themselves, we'll be fighting on the stage while our aura will be monitored. Professor Goodwitch showed us this when the first people went up for a single match. Apparently aura is displayed as a white bar. When the bar gets low enough to turn red, it means you lost. It kinda reminds me of a fighting game to be honest.

For today, she said we'll be doing single matches only and that everyone will have their turn which sadly includes me.

"Jaune Arc" The stern voice of Professor Goodwitch echoes around the training room. Well, I guess that's me, my fate is finally sealed. My aura manage to generate an extra 5% by now so I'm sitting at a nice 65%. While I would like it to be higher, I doubt that pumping class points into my Wizard class would regenerate it in time, a big flaw in my plan in hindsight. I headed towards the stage while giving a slight smile to the cheering Ruby.

"Cardin Winchester" So this is the guy who's gonna be my opponent. I watched as a big guy, and when I say big, I mean big, sauntered onto the stage. When he looked at me, he sneered. Everything about this guy, Cardin, exudes confidence and cockiness, definitely cockiness.

He even took out his mace nonchalantly as if I'm no challenge at all. Well, he's not wrong there. If there's anything I know from initiation and the spar with Blake then it's that I'm so far behind everyone that my illegal entry would definitely be found out if it wasn't for my classes.

I drew my old rusty sword and deployed my old battered shield then settled into a defensive stance with my shield as the main focus while the sword is secondary. I would've liked to have them somewhat equal but my shieldsman class is higher than my swordsman class. Oh, and I activated my aura so it would act like a force field. Almost forgot that the extremely important life saving ability needed to be activated first.

Cardin started walking towards me with his mace hanging loosely to the side. His face branded a smirk as if he was already assured victory.

"This is gonna be too easy" A smirking Cardin said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, and he knew it. I could tell he did that on purpose, he wants me and everyone else to know that he's better than me.

He swung his mace, specifically aiming for my shield. It was as if he wanted to say that even if I block, it won't make a difference. The swing was fast as well, not as fast as Blake but it's definitely faster than me. I don't know whether it's because of my Scout class enhancing my vision or if it's because the swing is slow enough but I could see it. I could see it well enough to tell exactly where it's gonna hit my shield. With my level 4 shieldsman class, I adjusted my shield to try and mitigate as much of the force as possible.

The mace impacted my shield with such force that I could barely keep hold of it, let alone mitigate any of the force. He's strong, like really strong. I took a few steps back from the sheer force of the strike, desperately trying to not to fall over. If it was any stronger then I would have ended on my ass and that wouldn't be a pretty sight to see.

"You actually managed to take a hit? Colour me surprised" Cardin said in the arrogant tone he had from the start. This is bad, with strength like that it'll be hard to rely on my shield. Since that's the case then I'll have to rely on speed.

Cardin started to swing his mace again but I didn't just stand there and take it like last time. I moved to the side, away from the mace while bringing my shield up to protect myself from the incoming mace. But I didn't stop there. I swung my sword in an attempt to catch him on his side. But it turned out that Cardin expected that. He sidestepped my attack while continuing to swing his mace.

Instead of the mace hitting my shield like I expected, he aimed for my sword. Metal hit metal, my hand numbed from the force of the strike. Contact with his mace didn't last long. With his strength overshadowing mine completely, my sword got knocked back violently. I could feel my grip loosening on the handle but I knew that losing my sword meant losing my means to attack, not something I want. With all my strength, I clenched my sword refusing to let it go.

 **Class [Warrior] leveled up**

 **Warrior level 3**

 **Low strength enhancement**

It seems luck is on my side. With my newfound strength, I not only managed to keep my grip on my sword but I managed to control it. Another swing of the mace came at me. Not wanting to have a sword on mace collision again, I brought up my shield, adjusting it to mitigate as much damage as possible. The mace buried itself into my shield and like before, no force was mitigated and I was forced to step backwards. But there was a difference this time. It's a small difference but it gave me hope. When I took that hit before I was sent into an uncontrollable backpedal to stop me from falling over but this time was different. The steps were steadier, more controlled while the steps needed were less, not much but still less. Although his strength still outranks mine by a lot, if it's only this much then I can handle it.

I noticed it when scout got to level 3 but the difference between level 2 and level 3 is massive. At level 1 I couldn't even notice the difference, there may as well be no change at all. At level 2, there was some difference but it was hard to notice unless I paid attention but at level 3. But at level 3, level 3 is where it becomes apparent.

With his strength like that, there's no way I can match him, even if I try to level up my warrior class to match him, there's no certainty that it will be enough, or that I get the level before I get beaten to a pulp. So I'll have to rely on speed. He may be faster than me but it's not by much. The fact that I can see his movements may play to my advantage as well. In any case, as long as I keep moving, I have a chance.

 **Class [Tactician] leveled up**

 **Tactician level 2**

 **Very low tactical proficiency**

I don't know whether this means I'm right or not but I'm gonna go with it. I didn't wait for cardin to move this time. Instead, I moved first. I ran towards him with my shield and sword at the ready. He swung his mace at me again so like last time, I sidestepped away from the mace and swung my sword. As expected, Cardin did the same as last time. He dodged my sword then swung for it. But this time I was ready. I back stepped, the movement started even before he started to swing, dodging the mighty blow of the mace. I stepped forward, slashing at his arm.

The sword made contact. Even though my sword is battered and rusty, I could tell the sword cut him yet his arm is totally fine. What the? How? Oh, right. Aura is a thing. That small confusion over his lack of wound was my mistake.

"Nobody hits me and gets away with it" Cardin muttered. His arm which had reached the end of his swing, swung back in a full blown attack. This attack didn't aim for my shield or my sword but me.

With his attack coming from the right, I had no way of blocking this with my shield unless I spin around but I had neither the speed or the time to do that, let alone somehow dodging the attack. Guess I'll have to use my sword again. I brought up my sword and metal met rusty metal. The mace smashed through my sword. The mace propelled the metal fragments at such a speed that it managed to cut through my aura and my skin, leaving small, shallow cuts over my body.

 **Class [Knight] leveled up**

 **Knight level 5**

 **Medium endurance enhancement**

While it was good that the class leveled up, it didn't help me at this moment, the mace didn't stop and slammed right into my chest. I flew across the stage with a massive chunk of my aura missing. Damn, I'm definitely gonna lose this. I knew it and the smug face on Cardin certainly showed that he knew it as well.

 **Class [Huntsman] leveled up**

 **Huntsman level 5**

 **Medium aura reserves**

Holy shit, that's lucky. The moment my Huntsman class leveled up, I could feel my aura come back at a rapid rate, way faster than what my Wizard class would normally allow, and even surpass what I had before. Damn, this is amazing, it's like a free heal in a game. I completely forgot that was a thing, gotta remember that for the next time I'm caught low on aura and have a class point to spare.

I got up from the ground with my newly regenerated aura and prepared my shield. With my sword gone, I have to completely rely on my shield. The chances are that I'm definitely gonna lose so I at least want one more hit in at least. While controlling my aura to increase my speed, which I completely forgot to do till now like an idiot, I held my shield up in front of me and charged. The charge was faster than what I was expecting, much faster than when I practiced with Weiss.

"Stop!" Huh? What? With the stern voice telling me to stop, I somehow managed to trip over myself, face planting the floor and even skidding across it for a moment. Professor Goodwitch? Why did she stop the match? " There seems to be a problem with the aura monitoring system so we'll be suspending all matches until it can be fixed."

Well… at least I didn't lose.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch watched the spar in front of her with little interest yet she still had to watch it. These were her students so it is her duty to find their mistakes and correct them. From the stance Mr Arc took at the start of the match, it was clear he had some skill with his shield, perhaps favored it over the sword. She couldn't blame him with the sword he was using, she would have to advise him of a change of weapon after the match.

Mr Winchester on the other hand, lacked any stance. This wasn't due to not knowing any stance as one might suspect, but due to overconfidence. She had seen many fine huntsmen and huntresses fall to overconfidence over the years and she refused to let Mr winchester be one of them.

While Mr Arc had some skill with the shield, it wasn't the best shieldsmanship she had ever seen but it was equal to Mr Winchester's skill in the mace. Too bad for Mr Arc, Mr Winchester's strength outmatched his by a lot, making his skill in the shield practically useless. If he improved his ability enhance his strength through aura control then he may have been able to endure the blows, alas, it wasn't so this is the result. As the match went on, Mr Arc became much more proficient in warding off the blows. This wasn't an improvement in technique so it must have something to do with his aura, his semblance perhaps?

It went well for Mr Arc for a while and he managed to land a hit on his opponent. The moment he landed the hit, he seemed confused, most likely a confidence problem. She'll make note of that. Mr Winchester took advantage of this moment to retaliate. While it may not be honorable as a huntsman to attack an unprepared moment, she knew that Grimm would have no hesitation in attacking an unprepared huntsman. Mr Arc broke out of his stupor and quickly decided to use his sword to mitigate the damage of the blow yet his sword couldn't last against Mr Winchester's strength. For it to shatter even when being reinforced with aura truly showed how much of a terrible weapon choice that sword had been. Hopefully this will teach Mr Arc to not rely on such faulty weapons in the future.

The attack of Mr Winchester managed to drain quite a lot of Mr Arc's aura. Another attack like that then not only will his aura be in the red but it would be completely depleted. Glynda was informed of Mr Arc's pitiful aura reserves so the fact that he managed to still be out of the red is a show of skill in itself. Then it happened.

Mr Arc's almost depleted aura started to regenerate at a breathtaking pace until it was completely full. This happened in under a second. It went from being extremely close to being in the red to being completely full in an instant. It didn't make sense. Was this his semblance? Does he have a semblance capable of restoring his aura? No, a semblance was fueled by aura so for a semblance to restore aura is simply not possible. Could the aura monitoring system be malfunctioning? That was the only option, and if so, Mr Arc was in quite the danger when he got back up to fight.

Glynda quickly stopped the match, informed the students that all matches will be postponed, then quickly left to check on the aura monitoring system to discover the problem. She checked every possible problem on the system yet she found none. No matter who she hooked up to the system, no matter what tests she done, she couldn't replicate the results that Mr Arc gave.

On a whim, she brought up Mr Arc's aura on the system and changed the display from a bar to pure numbers. The numbers gave a much more accurate reading than the bar but lacked the colour feature of the bar making it much easier to make mistakes in judging one's aura.

The first thing she saw was the maximum amount of aura Mr arc had. It was the same pitiful amount measured when he was first added into the system. This was natural. The maximum amount of aura one has does not change throughout their entire life so even if it did change, the system wasn't programmed to make that change..

The next thing she saw was his current amount. This, this did not make sense. It was multiple times higher than his maximum amount. His current amount was at the level of an average Huntsman at its maximum. This was simply not possible. Did the initial reading of his aura not read the maximum amount? No, his lack of ability to heal as quickly as a normal Huntsman proved that it wasn't wrong. Could it be that his maximum aura increased? No, that is impossible. But if that was the case then it would explain how the system that had never malfunctioned before managed to malfunction.

She then recalled one of the things Ozpin has asked of her, to watch Mr Arc for any abnormalities and to report them to him. She didn't think much of it at the time, yet here she was, looking at an abnormality from the very boy Ozpin expected one from. She will have to report this.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc level 54**

 **Huntsman level 5**

 **Mage level 3**

 **Healer level 2**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 3**

 **Rogue level 2**

 **Knight level 5**

 **Warrior level 3**

 **Tactician level 2**

 **Swordsman level 3**

 **Leader level 1**

 **Porter level 3**

 **Scholar level 5**

 **Grimmologist level 2**

 **Politician level 1**

 **Shieldsman level 4**

 **Thief level 1**

 **Chef level 5**

 **Wizard level 3**

 **Class points:10**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This took much longer to write than expected. I hope that I don't normally take this long between chapters.**

 **I don't own Rwby**

* * *

Weiss watched the match happening on the stage. Her partner was facing a boy so arrogant that it even made her frown. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she has seen her fair share of arrogant heirs yet this boy could give them a run for their money.

Her partner took a stance that favored defence over offence. A stance that she saw him adopt when she trained him the other day. it still baffled her how someone can go from barely knowing how to hold a shield to be proficient enough to compare to a student in a single day. Granted, she was comparing him to the bottom of the barrel, the kind of students that got into Beacon through brute strength instead of actual skill or technique. But to get to that level in a single day is absolutely ridiculous. Though, she was the one that trained him after all, it is only natural that one trained by her, Weiss Schnee, would improve rapidly, even if it didn't make any logical sense.

Jaune managed to block the first blow from this Cardin fellow but it didn't turn out well. He barely stopped himself from falling over just from that single strike. This shocked her greatly. Cardin must have tremendous strength in order to do something like that. She quickly made the assumption that Cardin must have a lot of aura to strengthen himself with.

Jaune doesn't have much aura, in fact, it's quite shocking how little aura he has, so his ability to enhance himself is relatively stunted. The more aura someone has, the easier it is to enhance oneself. This is a common fact so realistically, Jaune should not be able to enhance himself much unless he has extremely good aura control. Yet even with this disability, he managed to enhance himself to a level that he was equal to her when it came to strength enhancement. He even managed to do it on the first try! Just how good is his aura control? Just thinking about how much of a monster he would be if he had normal aura reserves sent shivers down her back.

The second strike befell her partner yet this time, he managed to dodge out of the way and even counterattacked. His attack missed sadly and he opened himself up to an attack. Luckily for him, his opponent aimed specifically for his sword. With the strength he had shown so far, she won't be surprised if her partner lost his sword to that hit.

To her surprise, he not only managed to keep hold of his sword, he managed to block the attack coming towards him as well. This attack was a repeat of the first attack. He blocked it with his shield and it knocked him back. Yet something was different about this one. He took it much more easily than the last one. Did his opponent go easy on him? No, that can't be the case. She's seen people like him before so she knows that he's the kind of person that enjoys hurting others. The worst kind of scum, almost as bad as the White Fang.

Then what has changed? That was when it clicked. The dolt! He hasn't been enhancing himself till now. After this match she was going to give him a stern talking to. After she's done with him, he won't be able to sleep without enhancing himself.

The next exchange of strikes happened but this time it was Jaune that was on the offensive. He even managed to get a hit in, a slash in his opponent arm. But this is where the dolt messed up. The dolt just stood there confused, oh, he's definitely getting a stern talking to after this, and gave his opponent enough time to attack him.

With no possible way to block with his shield and no way to dodge out of the way in time, he did the next best thing. He blocked the mace with his sword but the sword completely shattered. She knew his sword was in need of a serious upgrade, and planned to get him a new one over the weekend, but how can a mace just simply shatter a weapon reinforced with aura? She knew that Jaune didn't have much aura to reinforce his weapon with but surely it should be able to take more than two hits right?

Hold on, she did teach him to reinforce his weapons right? She thought back to the two lectures she gave him and came to a conclusion. No, she didn't! No wonder why his weapon broke. It was like fighting a sword with a stick. A strong stick, but still a stick.

After his weapon broke, the mace smashed right into his chest, sending him flying so far that he almost fell off the stage. Seeing this, her eyes widened as she clenched her fist, fighting the urge to both check up on him and give Cardin a piece of her mind, and the sharp end of her sword. While he may be an incompetent dolt who's ignorant about the basic things that any huntsman should know, he's still her partner.

She looked to the holograms floating above the stage. On them was a bar displaying the amount of aura they had left. Cardin only lost a bit but she wasn't focusing on that. Jaune's aura dropped dramatically after that attack. It went from full to being almost in the red. It's a miracle that he hasn't lost any aura till now, though she guessed that the lack of reinforcement on his weapon may have had a hand in that.

That was when she witnessed it. The bar that was threatening to go into the red suddenly shot back up to full. What just happened? Weiss didn't understand. This went against all the knowledge she had on aura. She ruled out the possibility of a semblance due to both the impossibility of such a semblance existing and the impossibility of a semblance appearing so soon after having his aura unlocked.

Her line of thought soon broke when Jaune, even without a weapon, readied his shield and jumped back into the fight. Is he mad? Doesn't he know to back down when he's beaten? Only a fool would rush in without a weapon like that, especially one with such pitiful aura. She was even ready to get up and put a stop to this fight herself. With the irregularity of his aura at the moment, there's no way of knowing if it'll even work properly. And there's no way she's going to stand by and watch her partner get injured.

The moment Jaune started charging forward, she stood up, drew Myrtenaster and started running towards the stage. Or at least she would have if Professor Goodwitch didn't call for the match to stop.

Once Professor Goodwitch told them of the malfunction in the aura monitoring system, she paled slightly, realising how much danger Jaune was in. For all she knew, he could've been in the red already. Once this was over, she's going to train him until something like this never happens again.

* * *

I had to admit, while I thought my wounds weren't that bad, my team thought they were. Weiss was trying to treat my wounds while rushing me to the nurse's office. Ruby was fussing over me, not really sure what to do. Blake was the calmer of the three but still had the look of worry in her eyes.

Team LVNR came with us to the nurse's office too but for half of them for different reasons. Yang tried but failed to calm Ruby down, Ren and Pyrrha joined Blake with the look of worry in their eyes, and then there was Nora who wanted to get everyone to dress into nurse outfits to treat my wounds, including me and Ren for some odd reason.

My wounds got checked by the nurse and revealed that I had nothing to worry about. My wounds were minor and while the cuts were deep enough to bleed, it was only by a margin. The only downside was that with my aura reserves, it would take a some time for them to heal.

Yep, I'm gonna be wearing bandages for a while. Honestly, the cuts were small enough that a plaster would work but there are too many wounds that it would be a waste of plasters. While I could probably heal my wounds with a few cycles of healing, I didn't want to do that in front of everyone and have to explain it. I don't think I can explain it anyway, what am I supposed to say? The words that only I can see told me I can heal so I can? That feels like a straight ticket to either a mental hospital or a dissection table. Not to mention that my aura regeneration is still quite low. In fact, I don't heal that much from one cycle of healing so I could definitely get off one cycle without anyone noticing. I can at least ease the pain a bit right? I'm going for it, just one cycle and nowhere noticeable.

 **Class [Healer] leveled up**

 **Level 55 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **Healer level 3**

 **Bad aura/healing conversion ratio**

Well, that was a nice bonus. I'm kinda glad I decided to heal places that no one can see now as that made a definite improvement. My bruises from yesterday are pretty much completely healed now. I didn't bother with the cuts as that would have been a bit too suspicious if they healed out of nowhere like that. My paltry sum of aura won't allow for something like that after all. Speaking of aura, I now have medium aura reserves so my natural, non-class healing ability should have increased, right? Or has my Healer class fucked up my healing capabilities like Scholar messed with my reading and Wizard messed with my aura regeneration? Whatever the answer is, it doesn't change what I need to do, level up.

Once Weiss learned I was fine, she went straight from worrying right into lecture mode. I had to admit, I can't blame her for it. Forgetting to enhance myself with aura was a pretty stupid thing to do. Doesn't mean that she's any less scary though.

On about aura enhancement, the strength enhancement from level 3 Warrior makes me feel just as strong as when I enhanced my strength with aura. Does this mean that my strength will double when I use aura enhancement or will it just do nothing? I'll have to test that later. Right now, I got a different problem at hand.

It's time for my next class and it's History, a class that requires a lot of knowledge and a lot of reading. So my question is this, is a level 5 Scholar enough for this class? Level 5 Scholar is equivalent to normal me before the whole RPG classes thing so it's most likely not enough. But history isn't hard to comprehend but hard to remember, and what I've seen so far, Scholar does nothing for my memory. I know, I'll go to class and if I find it hard to understand the textbooks then I'll put class points into it until I do. That sounds like a solid plan.

Once the class got started, I found something I couldn't understand. The teacher, Proffe- I mean Doctor Oobleck, is a fast talker, a very fast talker. It's the hard to understand what he's saying kind of fast talking. I think it might have to do with that coffee he's drinking. So instead of actually paying attention to what he was saying, I was reading the textbook he was referencing, or at least I think he was referencing. The textbook was quite easy to understand so I don't think I'll need to level up Scholar for this. At least this way I'll have some knowledge to test Ruby on later.

Speaking of Ruby, I looked towards Ruby who had a frown on her face. I could tell that she's seriously trying to follow the lecture but failing hard. With the way this is going, she's not going to be able to answer any questions I ask her. Though, I can't really punish her for not being able to understand such fast speech. That would be too cruel.

I nudged her shoulder a bit to draw her attention. Her reaction was a bit funny to be honest. She first had a look of confusion before her eyes went wide. Probably panicking from thinking that I thought that she wasn't paying attention. I tried to calm her down through physical gestures but it didn't seem to work so I just pointed to the textbook in front of her. Her eyes lit up with understanding, I hope, before she dove straight into the book.

As soon as the lecture ended Ruby turned to me and blurted words out so fast that she could give Doctor Oobleck a run for his money.

"I'm so sorry I tried to pay attention but he was talking so fast and I-"

"Stop, Ruby, just stop." I raised my hands in attempt to quiet her. "No one can be expected to keep up with that sort of speed so there's no need to apologise"

"Really?" She asked. Her round silver eyes looked up at me, almost pleadingly.

"Really. Besides, it would be cruel to punish someone for not being able to understand Oobleck." I said while shrugging my shoulders. Seriously, what's with the teachers here? First there was Professor Port with his long and boring stories about himself, and now there's Doctor Oobleck who talks so fast that no one can understand him. At least Professor Goodwitch, while being scary, seems to be like an actual teacher.

"So, Jaune, about your weapon…" Ruby changed the subject with eyes so sparkling, I legitimately thought for a moment that they could be gems. I nodded to Ruby to continue whatever it is she wants to say. "Can I help you make a new one!? Please? Pretty please?"

Taken back by the suddenness of Ruby's outburst and how damn close she is, I slightly nodded my head.

"This is going to be so awesome!" She squealed. This was when I remembered that Ruby had a thing for weapons, a really big thing. "You use a sword so the base definitely has to be a sword. A scimitar? No, that wouldn't fit well with your shield, a shortsword perhaps? Ooh, ooh, a longsword! It definitely needs to mecha shift as well. What guns are you good with Jaune? Pistols? Rifles? Ah, I just got the most amazing idea ever! We can modify your shield to store extra bullets!"

"Umm…" I just sat there, overwhelmed by an overexcited Ruby. She just kept going on and on with no end in sight. What am I supposed to do here? Wait till she finishes? If so then I'm gonna be here for a very long time. It's time for lunch as well so waiting would be a bad idea.

I looked towards Weiss and Blake and gave my best attempt at a 'please help me' look. Weiss just shook her head and walked away. You're leaving me here Weiss!? Aren't we supposed to be partners!? Then Blake, Blake will help me. She's partners with Ruby so She'll know how to deal with this. Blake put her hands together in some sort of prayer before following after Weiss. Not you too Blake!?

I spent the next five minutes trying to get her to stop but it just wasn't happening. It's like she's gone into her own little world. A horde of Grimm could stampede through the entire classroom and I bet she wouldn't notice.

Okay, that's it. I'm not particularly hungry but there's no way I'm missing lunch. But I can't just leave her here either. Oh, I know. I placed one arm on her back and whisked her feet from under her. A good old bridal carry. I thought about putting her over my shoulder at first but the fact that she's wearing a skirt made it seem like a bad idea. Gotta admit, it's amazing how she can still be in her own little world even when someone picks her up. Does this happen often to her? Now matter, now that she's in my arms, I can go have lunch without leaving Ruby. I'm a genius!

* * *

I'm an idiot! Ya know, the whole carry Ruby to lunch may have seemed like a good idea but there was one major flaw that completely and utterly ruined it. Yang, that's the problem. I walked into the cafeteria with Ruby still rattling on. My plan was going fine, I made it to the cafeteria and Ruby wasn't left alone, even if she still won't shut up. Then it happened.

"What are you doing to Ruby!?" Yelled an angered blonde. I don't know if I was seeing things but Yang's hair seemed to ignite as she stomped her way towards me. I could see the pure rage in her hot red eyes. Wait, red? I thought her eyes were purple? While I was having this thought, Yang finally got close to me and without even saying anything else, she threw a punch.

The punch was fast, faster than Cardin but not nearly as fast as Blake. It was something between the two. Anyway, it was fast enough that I couldn't dodge it, well, there was a possibility of dodging it but dodging while holding Ruby? Sorry, not happening.

The fist impacted with my face. I could feel my body fling back towards the cafeteria door from the power of the punch. The door only opened one way and it wasn't the direction I was heading but it seemed my body didn't give a damn and went through it anyway. Damn, that hurt! Aura may block damage from being done but it sure as hell doesn't stop pain at all. It made me wonder how painful that would've been if my Knight class wasn't level 5.

Well, at least I didn't drop Ruby, that's a plus. Oh, she stopped talking as well. I just hope I don't have to get punched every time I want her to stop talking.

"Jaune? Ah! I'm sorry!" Ruby jumped up from my lap and started profusely apologizing. God damn it Ruby, you just stopped talking. At least she's somewhat aware of her surroundings now.

"Ruby!" Yang practically jumped at her younger sister, checking nearly every part of her body. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Did he touch you anywhere bad? he's so dead"

Oh shit! This is bad, really bad! Yang is gonna kill me for, for… wait, what did I do wrong? I did nothing wrong! I'm innocent! Yang, without even listening Ruby's reply, started walking towards me while cracking her knuckles. Oh god! Someone save me!

"Stop!" Me, Yang and Ruby looked towards the high pitched yet somehow commanding voice. Stood there with one hand stretched out was Nora. Thank you, Nora! I'll make all the pancakes you want after this.

"You need to make a declaration of war first!" What? What the hell is she talking about!? "I, Queen of the Pancakes, shall declare war on the Omelette kingdom! Down with the Omelette king! The Pancake kingdom shall rise to its deserved glory!" Why Nora! Why!? No pancakes for you!

"U-umm, Yang, we can talk about this… uh, I'm injured, you won't hit an injured person would you?" Technically, she's already hit an injured person, namely me, a few seconds ago. But if it stops her from beating me to a pulp then I'll gladly accept it.

"Oh, you're not injured yet" Damn! It didn't work! Is there any way out of this? I know I wanted to level up my combat classes but I didn't want to level them up like this!

"Yang! Don't hurt Jaune!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang in an attempt to hold her back. Luckily, this managed to calm Yang down, or at least her hair isn't all fiery anymore and her eyes have one back to their usual shade of purple.

"Ruby?" Yang swiveled her head to look at the small girl glued to her waist.

"It wasn't Jaune's fault! I'm the one that fell on top of him so, so" Ruby panicked as she yelled, desperately trying to protect me. Thank you Ruby! Thank you! I thought an angry Weiss is scary but that was something else. "Now apologise to jaune" Wait What?

"But Ruby, he-"

"No buts!"

"Fine" Yang groaned out before turning to me. "Sorry Jaune" The way she drawled out her apology screamed that she didn't mean one bit of it but hey, it's the best I'm gonna get so I just nodded my head.

"Great! Now that we're all friends again, we should get some grub! Is it lunch yet?" A smiling Ruby said. I got up off the floor and followed a happy and humming Ruby and a grouchy Yang through the now broken cafeteria door. Wait, wasn't Nora here as well? That was when a high pitched, voice with a slight tinge of crazy reached my ears.

"You may have won this time, Omelette king. But know that the Pancake kingdom won't rest until the day your defeated!" Ya'know what? I'm gonna pretend that nothing happened.

* * *

Well, that didn't go as planned. At least I accomplished my goal of having food without leaving Ruby behind. Now only if Yang would stop glaring at me. She was glaring at me all through lunch and is still glaring at me in, what class is this again? Ah, that's it, Aura Theory. It's taught by Doctor Oobleck of all people so I had to resort to reading the textbook again. I peeked at Ruby from the corner of my eyes. Good, she's reading from the textbook instead of keeping up with the insanity that is Oobleck's speed. I turned back to the textbook and frowned.

There's just too much that I don't understand. It reminds me of when Mom tried to teach me physics for the first time. In the end, Dad had to step in and simplify things for me. I guess aura theory is a science in a way, kinda like biology. But yeah, this is too hard to understand. I think I'll have to do it, I think I'll have to use a class point. I'm not 100% sure what it'll do but I got like, what? Eleven of them? I can use one for this right? Yeah, let's do it!

Like before, I focused on the class points at the bottom of my class list and a list of my classes was displayed. Instead of going back like last time, I focused on Scholar. The words faded away and was replaced by new words.

 **Class [Scholar] leveled up**

 **Scholar level 6**

 **Medium-high reading comprehension**

So it does just level up the class, cool. I guess I was right to keep them for higher levels. Though I wish I used it on a higher level than level 5. I should check to see how good Scholar is now that it has leveled up before I get lost in thought of how to maximise the use of my class points. I read the textbook again and while it was difficult, it was manageable at least. It's kinda odd how I somewhat understand sentences that made no lick of sense before. I spent the rest of the lesson attempting to understand and memorise the knowledge in the textbook while desperately trying to ignore the harsh glare from Yang. Is she ever gonna let it go?

…

After classes were done for the day, I went to the library with Ruby so I could test how much she listened in classes today. On the way there, Ruby's eyes kept darting between me and the floor while muttering things under her breath. I didn't really try to listen in on her mutterings since it was obvious what she's doing. She was trying to recall the things she learnt in the classes we had today. Honestly, she doesn't need to worry so much. It doesn't matter if she doesn't know everything, as long as she at least remembers something. Huh? Why is the floor so close? The moment I finished that thought, my face decided to give the floor a good ol' headbutt, with my nose.

"Jaune!" A worried Ruby called out. Honestly, I'm surprised she noticed with how nervous she was. I picked myself up off the hard marble floor and dusted myself off. Apparently, these floors need some cleaning done.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Just tripped somehow" I really was fine. I'm not sure whether it was my aura or my Knight class but it really didn't hurt at all. Ruby's eyes narrowed as if scrutinising me for something before turning her head to look down the hall.

"I think I know how" Ruby said with irritation in her voice. I turned my head towards the same direction as Ruby and saw a large figure walking away from us. Wait a minute, isn't that the guy I fought in Combat Training? I turned back to Ruby who had her hands clenched into fists and her eyes hardened as she stared at the guy. This is bad. I've only seen that look on her once before and that was when we were fighting that nevermore

"It was probably an accident" I said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Good thing too as she was just about to take a step towards him. Her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But! But he!"

"Calm down, it's not like it hurt anyway. Besides, he's already gone" I said, pointing towards the area the big guy, Cardin I think, was.

"Fine" Ruby pouted, clearly not happy that I'm letting him get away with tripping me, if he did trip me anyway. It wouldn't be the first time I've fell over my own feet.

 **Class [Politician] leveled up**

 **Politician level 2**

 **Very low charismatic aura**

Nice, a level up. Not really sure what this one does but more the better, right?

* * *

Once we got to the library, I opened a few textbooks and tested Ruby on the things we learnt today. There were a few parts she wasn't that good on but that's to be expected. No one remembers everything on the first time after all.

"Well done, Ruby. I can safely say that you paid attention in today's classes" I told Ruby who beamed a brilliant smile at me.

"Yes! Now, for those cookies…"

"If I remember correctly, someone broke our deal" I said with my eyes closed. I can't see her face but she's definitely doing the whole puppy eyes thing and I refuse to fall for that. "No cookies today as punishment for that as Weiss would play hell if I didn't" That and it gives me time to go buy some cookies.

We have only have one class tomorrow and it isn't the kind of class I have to make sure Ruby listens to so I'll be able to get stocked up on cookies on the weekend.

"Jauuuune, why do you always have to take Weiss' side" Ruby moaned.

"What are you on about? I don't always take Weiss' side" I rebutted. I mean, sure, Weiss is scary when she's angry but I still make my own decision, right?

"But you do! You always do what Weiss says. You are supposed to be the leader, not Weiss!" Ruby yelled. My eyes widened as I looked around the library. Luckily, we're the only ones in the library at the moment.

"I don't always do what Weiss says, only when I agree with what Weiss said. If you suggest something that I agree with then I'd do that as well" I didn't lie, if Ruby has a better idea than me then I would go with that. With my skills, it's a highly likely situation anyway.

"Really?" Ruby asked with a sceptical tone.

"Really, Ruby. I'm my own person after all. As a leader, I have to listen to not just Weiss but you and Blake as well" Speaking of Blake, we haven't really talked much, or at all really. I'll have to change that.

"Well, if you say so…" Ruby said but I could tell that she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Trust me, Ruby. I'll be a leader that'll make you proud" Ruby nodded her head as a smile grew on her face. Well, that's one problem solved. I can't believe she actually thought that I was doing everything Weiss tells me to do. I wonder where she got that idea from?

* * *

 **Jaune Arc level 57**

 **Huntsman level 5**

 **Mage level 3**

 **Healer level 3**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 3**

 **Rogue level 2**

 **Knight level 5**

 **Warrior level 3**

 **Tactician level 2**

 **Swordsman level 3**

 **Leader level 1**

 **Porter level 3**

 **Scholar level 6**

 **Grimmologist level 2**

 **Politician level 2**

 **Shieldsman level 4**

 **Thief level 1**

 **Chef level 5**

 **Wizard level 3**

 **Class points:10**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Damn, this chapter just didn't want to come out. Every time I sat down to write it, something pulled me away from it. It was as if fate was telling me that this chapter wasn't meant to be. Screw fate, here it is.**

 **I don't own Rwby**

* * *

The moment I got back from the library, I was literally dragged off by a Weiss who has already gone into lecture mode. Great, another lecture, not that I don't appreciate them or anything. They really do help but I was hoping to grind some levels of my combat classes, especially since tomorrow's class is entirely practical.

" A huntsman is not only capable of reinforcing himself but also his weapons. All techniques for reinforcing weapons all stem from one technique, aura coating. This is when a huntsman coats his weapons with aura, allowing the weapon the same protection it gives his body" Weiss explained as she wagged her finger. "If you had used this in your fight in combat training then your weapon wouldn't have broken so easily"

How was I supposed to know to use a technique I was never taught? Shouldn't have Weiss taught it to me sooner then? I go to open my mouth to ask why she hadn't but the sheer coldness of her glare shut me right up. Yup, an angry Weiss is a scary Weiss.

"Many say that when a huntsman uses aura coating he is actually extend himself onto his weapon, essentially becoming one with his weapon. There are claims that the longer a huntsman uses aura coating, the more natural his weapon feels to him. While it has not yet been proven that this is either true or untrue, it is true that a huntsman is much more proficient in using aura coating on a weapon he has used for a long time. It is this belief that has spawned the tradition of huntsman-in-training to design and create their own weapons" Weiss' eyes glanced towards my sheath as if contemplating something for a moment before snapping right back to me. "Try using aura coating on your shield"

Oh, that's why. I mecha-shifted my sheath into my shield, not without any trouble though. I still haven't got used to it suddenly changing like that. Like, where am I supposed to grab it while it's changing? Why can't be instructions or something that says 'grab here while mecha-shifting' or something?

I focused on my aura and started to direct it towards my shield. This part was quite similar to healing myself with the Healer class, just send your aura to a spot and wish it to heal, just without the healing part. The moment my aura left my body to coat my shield was weird though. Technically, it didn't really leave my body but kinda stretch itself onto my shield. I could feel my aura resisting, like a rubber band would when stretched. Luckily, the resistance was weak, like really weak. If I wasn't focusing so much on my aura then I don't think I would have noticed it. With the resistance hardly putting up a resistance, my shield was quickly coated with my aura.

"I did it, Weiss" I said as I looked from my shield towards Weiss. Weiss looked at me wide eyed as if she was surprised by something and muttered something about '2 months' under her breath. I didn't really pay attention though, I was more fascinated by the feeling of my aura coated shield. I understand why people say that it lets you become one with your weapon. It's feels less like I'm holding my shield but more like my shield is a part of my arm, like it belonged there all along and I never noticed till now.

"Good" Weiss stated sharply, snapping me out of the little trance I was starting to fall into. "Now stay like that for the rest of the day, if your aura coating comes off then reapply it straight away. If your aura reserves are drained then reapply it the moment it completely regenerates. And don't think I've forgotten about your mishap with your aura enhancements. Once you got used to your aura coating then you are to enhance yourself with both enhancements at the same time while keeping your aura coating up. Hopefully, this make up for the complete dolt you are and make sure you don't something as braindead as forgetting to use your aura techniques"

Damn, She's insulting me but she's right. Forgetting to use my enhancements during my match with that big guy was stupid of me. If constantly using my aura techniques stops me from making that stupid mistake then I'll do it. Plus, it gives me some time to work on my combat classes. I focused on my aura again and enhanced both of my strength and my speed while keeping my shield coated. I could feel some drain on my aura but it was very tiny, tiny enough that I could easily keep this up for a few hours.

"See ya, Weiss" I said with a smile before running out of the room. And damn, was I fast doing so. I've easily doubled my normal, unenhanced by aura speed. Damn, this speed is ridiculous.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe it! The lesson with Jaune was going well. He didn't ask any questions so clearly he was taking it all in, why wouldn't he? She, Weiss Shnee, is the one teaching him after all. Then at the end, she got him to try use aura coating on his shield, and what doe he do? He only goes and does it on the first try, the first try! It took her 2 months in order to get it right! Not to mention all the months after making sure she could pull it off without error. And not only that, but the speed at which he done it was just astonishing. He merely glanced at his shield and said he did it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Even she couldn't do that yet, hell, even some huntresses couldn't do that yet, and he does it just like that!

He's a complete genius, no, he surpasses geniuses when it comes to aura. As a Schnee, there has been many geniuses in the past that have tried to impress her and her family with their skill but none has even come close to the genius that was Jaune Arc. Yet with all that genius, not only does he not know a single thing about aura but he's too much of an idiot to actually put what he's learned to practice, seriously, what a dolt.

Weiss couldn't stand for this so she ordered him to practice his aura techniques for the rest of the day. With the genius he's shown so far, he would most likely be able to use both aura coating and aura enhancements at the same time by the end of the day, as ludicrous as it sounds. She didn't want to believe that someone could be that much of monster but what other choice did she have? She couldn't prevent her partner from becoming the best he could be just because she felt he was progressing too fast. That would be completely selfish and unbecoming of a Shnee such as herself. If you think about it, it is only natural that she would have a partner that surpasses all expectations of him, she is a Shnee after all. A Shnee definitely wouldn't have some average commoner as a partner but only the best of the best. If Jaune is that best then it's only natural for him to be her partner, after she got rid of all his flaws of course. So many flaws the boy has that it was somewhat of a daunting task but she was committed.

She's been committed since the day of initiation. Of course, if she ran into someone without a partner like Pyrrha Nikos during initiation then she would have swapped at a drop of a hat, not that she would admit it. But none the less, she'll fix every flaw the boy has, polish that monstrous talent he has and turn him into the perfect partner for her without cracking under the absurdity that is her partner.

"See ya, Weiss" Jaune said with a smile and rushed out of the room with speed so fast that it was definitely from aura enhancements. Not only that but it is clearly faster than the last time he used it, much faster. All thought process in her mind just stopped as she stared at open door swaying back and forth. It was as if she couldn't comprehend what she just saw. Everything she saw of her partner until now was absolutely ludicrous but nothing was as completely insane as what she just witnessed. Not only did he manage to use aura enhancements at the same time as aura coating, something that already surpassed her expectations after she accommodated for his talent, but his ability in aura enhancements has doubled, doubled! If you added up all time he had his enhancements active the it wouldn't even add up to 10 minutes let alone be long enough to actually show any improvements.

Without a word, Weiss walked over to her bed and pulled out a small fancy case. Before she left for Beacon, her sister, Winter, had given her this case and told her that a day would come when she'll need this but not to open this until she truly felt she needed it. Weiss opened the overly decorated case and pulled out its contents, a bottle of wine. The bottle itself had lines running throughout its body, creating many intricate patterns. The more Weiss looked at these patterns, the confused she became. The lines seemed to move under her vision, never staying in the same shape long enough for her to truly grasp the pattern. It was odd and intrigued her, but it didn't matter right now. She knew what the bottle contained and that's all that mattered. In one single motion, she opened the lid, lifted the bottle to her lips and chugged.

* * *

 **Martial artist level 3**

 **Low unarmed proficiency**

 **.**

 **Shieldsman level 5**

 **Medium shield proficiency**

 **.**

 **Mage level 5**

 **Medium aura control**

 **.**

 **Rogue level 3**

 **small speed enhancement**

 **.**

 **Scout level 4**

 **Medium-small perception enhancement**

I wanted to train my Swordsman class but my sword isn't really in a usable state right now with it being in little pieces and all. At least I got the Martial artist class when I tried adding kicks in between shield bashes. That kinda led to me doing that whole trying to punch a falling leaf thing in movies… it didn't work… On the bright side, I got Martial artist to level 3! Not really sure what I did for Rogue and Scout to level up but I think it was fact that I was concentrating so much on my senses to find the falling leaves and tried to react as fast as I could. I was expecting Mage to level up but the second level came as a surprise.

I didn't really think about why my aura enhancements got better before but when Mage leveled up, it happened again. Both my speed and strength went up by quite a lot. I feel like I've almost doubled them both. This is getting insane. If I had to guess then I would say that right now, with all my enhancements, I am roughly five times stronger and faster than a normal person. At this point I think I could count as superhuman!

No, no, no. Think Jaune, think how fast Blake is, think how strong that big guy is. A huntsman isn't a normal person. I may have gotten stronger but I'm nowhere near them yet, I'm still the useless Jaune that can't do anything right. Instead, I need to become the hero Jaune that can help everyone.

* * *

The sun has already set and night has taken over the sky. Huh, I ended up training longer than I planned. I should get back before the others start worrying about me. Well, before Ruby starts worrying. I got a feeling that Weiss would be more angry than anything else. Blake on the other hand, I actually don't know. I hate to admit it but I actually know nothing about Blake other than she likes to read, and that's something people can find out just by being around for a few minutes. I should really fix that.

When I got to our dorm room, I expected the girls to be getting ready for bed, maybe Weiss would be complaining about something. Yet all expectations were shot down before I even managed to open the door.

"Weiss! Give me that!" A voice cried out, barely muffled by the door. Is that Ruby? What the hell is going on? Do I even want to know?

"Get off me! Blake, help!" Ruby cried out yet again. I am so tempted to just turn around and pretend I heard nothing, in fact, I might do just that.

"Soo, what's going on in there?" Ah, Yang. Behind her is the rest of her team, peaking their heads out from behind their room's door.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just came back after all" I replied, slightly confused that Yang is actually talking to me yet kinda glad that she's not giving me death glares, or punching me in the face.

"Should we check it out?" Well, that takes my whole 'pretend nothing happened' plan and threw it out the window.

I reluctantly nodded my head and slowly opened the door. It took me a while for what I was seeing to truly settle in. For starters, the room was a mess. Clothes were laying around here and there and everything was covered in some sort of red liquid, which I really hope isn't blood. At the center of the room was something I never thought I would see in my lifetime and the lifetime after that, Weiss was smiling. It was a really odd scene. A smiling Weiss was pouring whatever was in the bottle she was holding down a struggling Ruby's throat.

"What the hell?" The words left my mouth before I even manage to register what I said. All I knew was the moment I said them, Weiss' head swiveled around and her eyes locked onto me.

"You!" She half shouted, half slurred while pointing an arm at me, or at least she tried. Her other arm dropped to her side, now releasing the bottle from Ruby's mouth and letting the red liquid inside spill out onto the floor. At least that explains where the red liquid came from.

"Me?" I asked while pointing to myself.

"You are my pardner" Weiss slurred as she walked, well, stumbled towards me, leaving a trail of the red liquid behind her.

"Uhhh, yes?" I answered, not knowing what is going on. Before I could say or do anything else, the bottle that was previously soaking the floor rammed into my mouth. A fruity flavour exploded into my mouth and travelled down my throat, leaving a slight burn as it did. This lasted for a second, then a few seconds, then an entire minute. Just how much was in this bottle!?

I pushed the bottle away from my lips before I drowned in the stuff. Luckily, Weiss didn't seem to take offense and instead showed a wide toothy smile before taking a swig from the bottle herself.

"Um.. Weiss?" I asked, feeling that something was wrong, no, I knew something was wrong. Weiss was smiling for god's sake, smiling!

"Whaat pardner?" She asked as she stumbled on the spot, barely catching herself from falling over. Even then, she was swaying back and forth.

"Are you drunk?" It was the only logical conclusion. The bottle of red liquid, which I assume is wine, the way Weiss is acting, the fact that she can barely stand. It all points to one conclusion, she's drunk

"No, You'rrrre drunk" Weiss pouted before realising she was spilling her wine again and took another swig of it.

"Uh, no, I'm not"

"Then drink mooore" Weiss sang before once more slamming the bottle into my face again. Seriously, just how much wine can this bottle hold?

"Holy, the ice queen is drunk" I heard a somewhat shocked Yang whisper under her breath. I was surprised I actually managed to hear it until I realised that this is most likely the result of Scout leveling up to level 4.

I pulled the bottle away from my mouth just in time to see a red faced Ruby rush up and swipe the bottle out of Weiss' hands before bringing it up to her own mouth and tilting it back. Wait, then that means...

"Not you too, Ruby" I sighed as Ruby finished her attempt at emptying the bottle. With a hiccup, Ruby stumbled, not as badly as Weiss, towards Yang. Instead of the smile she had when she swiped the bottle, she had a frown while holding her stomach. I feel like I know that look from somewhere.

"Yang, I don't feel so good" Ruby moaned before releasing a torrent of red liquid and other unmentionables right onto Yang's feet, who happened to be in her pajamas right now, without any shoes on.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew" Yang repeated as she ran around the room flailing her arms about in an attempt to get the sick off her feet. Yep, I know where that face was from. It's the face I get when I get motion sickness.

A sigh entered my ears from a Blake cuddled into the corner of the room with a book on her lap. I have to agree, the only reasonable response to this situation is a sigh.

"Pardner" Said Weiss as she wobbled in front of me.

"What, Weiss?" I suppressed the urge to sigh in front of my drunk partner. I felt her white, delicate hand trailed itself up my body. I-is she? Oh, oh god.

"W-Weiss! I d-don't think t-this is a good idea and-"

Her had stopped, smothering my face.

"You're fashe ish shoft" Weiss slurred as she somewhat fell into me. If I wasn't standing her right now then I doubt she would be able to stop herself from slamming her face into the floor.

"That's nice, Weiss. Let's get you to bed" I sighed internally. That was close, I don't even know what I would do if she actually… No, let's not even think about it, even if she is as pretty as an angel, a snow angel in fact. No Jaune, no. Mind on the task.

I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her steady as she clearly would have trouble actually walking to her bed.

"But I'm not shleepy" She pouted before turning her head as if looking for something. Whatever she was looking for, she found it. She broke out of my grip and bolted towards whatever she was looking for. Sadly, her legs weren't really in the state for such sudden movement and she face planted the floor with a nice resounding crack.

"Weiss!" I rushed over and picked her up. Damn, that didn't sound good. I just hope her aura protected her. I checked her face and there doesn't seem to be any injury. No bleeding, no swollen parts and no bones facing the wrong direction. All good. Thank god aura still works when drunk.

But Weiss didn't give up whatever she's trying to do and continued forward. Since she's so intent on doing this, I kept hold of her, making sure she doesn't fall over as she made her way over. Wobbly step after wobbly step, she arrived at her destination. A curled up Ruby, hugging the bottle while occasionally drinking out of it.

Oh for god's sake! She wants to drink more! I don't know whether Weiss planned it or not but she broke from my grip while I was distracted by this revelation and reached out for the bottle. Ruby must have noticed it as she curled her body in an attempt to protect the bottle but was a little bit too slow.

"Mine!" They both shouted at the same time. Weiss previously said that she was the physically stronger one between her and Ruby but they both seem pretty equal here as they both tugged and pulled at the bottle, showering each other in the wine that they both desperately want.

The tug of war between them was a long arduous battle but a winner finally emerged. With a final 'mine!' Weiss tore the bottle from Ruby's hands and took a victorious swig of the bottle.

Wait, what's going on again? Oh right, half of my team are drunk and out of control, and the team leader of another team is currently running around the room trying to get the puke off her feet, covering everything else in the process. I don't think she even realised that she's stepping in it as she's running around.

"Jaune!" I looked towards the whining Ruby. "Weiss stole my drink!"

I… don't know what to say about this. I actually don't know who the bottle belongs to. I turn to the one person who has been silent this entire time and is most likely to know how this all started.

"Blake, any help?" Her bow twitched to the sound of my voice before she picked up her head up, shook it left and right then let it drop back down to her book. Well, that was no help. But why did her bow twitch, that was just odd.

"Hey!" The voice pulled me back from that line of thought as the situation developed. Ruby somehow managed to snatch the bottle off Weiss and is now drinking again. I can't deal with this on my own.

"Yang, your sister is drinking again!" That managed to stop her in her tracks as she turned to me before her eyes locked onto Ruby with the bottle in her hands. She must have completely forgot about her puke covered feet as she rushed straight to Ruby's side and tried to take care of her. Though she didn't take away the bottle and just made sure she didn't fall over or anything like that while rubbing her back.

"Shuch a caring shishter" Weiss somehow manage to say as she stumbled towards the two of them and pulled them into a hug. Well, I say hug but it's more like Weiss jumped on Yang's back and just hung there. While Yang didn't react act first, she soon reciprocated it and it turned into a piggyback. I guess I'll have to take care of Ruby while Yang takes care of Weiss. Hopefully, Weiss will fall asleep on her back.

"C'mon Ruby, you've had enough, time for bed" I coaxed her, starting to get mentally tired from all this. Ruby responded by tipping back the bottle and taking many gulps. It's starting to get really hard to suppress the urge to sigh now.

All of a sudden, Ruby stopped drinking and stared at me. A few seconds passed without her saying anything and I started to worry. Did drinking too much cause something to go wrong? Should I call an ambulance? These thoughts were swirling through my head until a voice broke me out of it.

"I need to pee" Oh, that's not as bad as I thought. I led Ruby over to the bathroom as to make sure she doesn't fall over or something. Then she did something I never expected, she dragged me in with her.

"Um, Ruby, I'm gonna wait outside-"

"No!" Ruby yelled, not daring to let go of the grip she had on my wrist. Well, this is awkward. How is she gonna go if I'm standing right here- Oh God, she's taking her skirt off!

I turned my head, desperately not trying to look. I could hear the rustling of clothes followed by the light thump as they hit the floor. What I heard next made me want to dash out of the tiny room but the iron grip on my wrist held me in place. The slight sound of running water hitting porcelain greeted my ears. Why did I have to level up my scout class? Each and every shift she made created as sound that reached my ears. Calm down, Jaune, calm down. It's only your best friend and teammate. She's only half naked and peeing in the same room as you, no biggie.

As if! What the hell am I gonna do? How can I look her in the face tomorrow? What if the others notice something? What about Yang!? She freaked out over me carrying Ruby, let alone being in a situation like this. I'm doomed.

"I'm done!" The high pitched voice entered my ears. Thank god it's over. I just want to get out of this room and put this whole mess behind me.

The moment we got out of the bathroom, Ruby started to stumble and fall over. Luckily, I manage to catch her before she hit the ground. My eyes instantly snapped to smooth white skin of her legs and drifted up to- She's still half-naked!

I turned my head away as fast as I could manage but the damage was already done. That image is already burned into my mind. It was- No jaune, bad Jaune! There are other priorities than reminiscing about the hairless-Dammit! Focus!

"R-Ruby, shouldn't you be, ya'know, putting you c-clothes back on?"

"Clothes? Oh yeah" Oh thank god. At least something tonight is going right. She let go of my wrist and the sound of clothes rustling followed by a light thump assaulted my ears again. Wait? Light thumps? Why would there be light thumps?

Ruby latched onto my wrist once again. I guess she must be done. I turned around and was greeted by two small mounds… She took more off! For the third time, I turned my head away from my best friend. This is getting ridiculous. Why did she go from half-naked to completely naked!? Oh shit! Yang! Please don't notice, please don't notice.

I looked over to Yang who still has Weiss on her back. Weiss was fidgeting around a lot so she's not asleep yet. Well, at least she's not naked as well.

"I'm gonna be shick" Weiss' voice drifted over from Yang's back. There's only one response to that, oh no.

"Oh no" I heard Yang say as she apparently thought the same as me. It came out in what could be called a stream, drenching Yang from head to toe, literally. Sorry Yang, Your sacrifice shall be remembered.

Not daring to look at either Ruby or Yang as constant yells of 'ew' was shouted, I rushed over to Ruby's bed as fast as I could. It wasn't that fast though as I had stop every now and then to catch the falling Ruby. It was… awkward, let's just say that. I definitely didn't touch her chest when I caught her or anything, definitely not.

Finally at Ruby's bed, I pulled back the covers, picked her up while desperately trying to not touch and look at certain parts, placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Great, no problems. Now to deal with Weiss and Yang. It's hard to believe that only one of them is actually drunk.

I took a step away from the bed only to have my arm snagged by something. It's Ruby, she grabbed my wrist with her iron grip again. God damn it. While I could use my enhancements to break out of it, it kinda feels wrong for some reason. Like I shouldn't use force when it comes to my friends or something like that. Not to mention, there's a chance that she'll get out of bed if I go. There's only one person I can go to.

"Blake, can you help Weiss and Yang? Calm them down maybe? Possibly get them in the shower? I would help myself but I'm kinda stuck" I lift my arm to show the hand wrapped around my wrist.

Blake let out a sigh and closed her book. I'm not really sure how she did it but she did it. Yang went back to her own room and Weiss got a shower before being put to bed. Of course, Blake had to babysit her in the shower. God knows what would have happened if we left it to herself.

Eventually, both Weiss and Ruby were in deep sleep. I would have cleaned the room but Ruby kept her grip strong even in her sleep. Seriously, this is ridiculous. At least Blake offered to clean the room so there wasn't puke and wine splattered on every surface. I kinda felt bad letting Blake do all the cleaning so I at least cleaned everything within the perimeter that Ruby's arm allowed.

 **Class [Maid] gained**

 **.**

 **Level 65 milestone achieved**

 **1 class point gained**

 **.**

 **Maid level 1**

 **Miniscule cleaning proficiency**

Well, that's one hell of a way to get a class.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc level 65**

 **Huntsman level 5**

 **Mage level 5**

 **Healer level 3**

 **Outdoorsman level 1**

 **Scout level 4**

 **Rogue level 3**

 **Knight level 5**

 **Warrior level 3**

 **Tactician level 2**

 **Swordsman level 3**

 **Leader level 1**

 **Porter level 3**

 **Scholar level 6**

 **Grimmologist level 2**

 **Politician level 2**

 **Shieldsman level 4**

 **Thief level 1**

 **Chef level 5**

 **Wizard level 3**

 **Martial artist level 3**

 **Maid level 1**

 **Class points:12**


	6. the end of a story

I think this story is pretty much dead. I feel like this story is too much all over the place, too many ideas of mine crammed into one story. Maybe if I planned more before publishing this story then it might have worked but as they say, learn from you mistakes.

If anyone's curious what I actually had planned for this story then I'll tell it here:

Salem isn't native to Remnant but a god that wants a treasure hidden deep underground in remnant and creates the grimm in order to obtain this treasure for her. The reason why she creates grimm and doesn't get it herself is both due to her main ability as a god is to create grimm(or change energy, or aura, into living flesh) and that remnant has already been claimed by a god. This god being the old man that seems to own every shop in Vale.

The maidens are a result of the old man granting a tiny portion of his own power to 4 women in the past. This power gives them the power of a demi-god but will never be able to step into full godhood by relying solely on this power. The reason why the power gets passed on is due to the fact that energy cannot be destroyed.

The Arc family has semblances that instantly pushes them into godhood but as a result, end up killing them the moment their semblance activates, hence them being more powerful than a maiden. Jaune was an exception to this due his semblance starting off so weak yet still had many ways it could kill him. I was originally planning for an Arc ancestor to be trapped in a giant dust crystal underground and have all dust be the result of his semblance running wild. He was going to be a big villain when the Schnee end up finding him and waking him up but ended up discarding that plan.

Silver eyed warriors have an innate temporal ability and as such, find it much easier to comprehend the domain of time. This gives them a higher chance of attaining godhood through comprehending time which is why Ozpin wants Ruby so badly.

The story was going to follow canon with a few changes here and there while adding a few more arcs such as an arc where Ruby gets kidnapped so that the villain can introduce the silver eyes into his bloodline.

Jaune's semblance worked like this. He gained classes which went from level 1-20. These levels generally went:

level 1: miniscule

level 2: very small

level 3: small

level 4: medium-small

level 5: medium

level 6: medium-large

level 7: large

level 8: very large

level 9: immense

level 10: demi-god

level 11: miniscule godly

level 12: very small godly

level 13: small godly

level 14: medium-small godly

level 15: medium godly

level 16: medium-large godly

level 17: large godly

level 18: very large godly

level 19: immense godly

level 20: infinite

every 5 overall levels will gain him a class point while every 100 overall levels will gain him a god point.

class points increase a level of a class by 1 level but can only be increased to level 9, any higher needs a god point instead.

For training classes, the classes get increased speed at leveling up to level 5 then majorly slows down to a level that a normal person would take to gain that level for skill. For example, if it normally takes someone with a skill of a level 5 swordsman 6 months to get to the skill of a level 6 swordsman, then it would take Jaune that long to train his swordsman class from level 5 to level 6

the plan as for jaune to never actually reach level 20 in a class if anyone's wondering


End file.
